Lucifer's Revenge
by debbiea
Summary: Lucifer…he once walked the earth, but the Winchester brothers finally drove him back into the cage, sacrificing themselves and each other, to keep humanity safe. He can never be free, but he has an obsession, a plan he has devised since being returned to hell. He may not walk free, but he will have a son and this son will finish what he started.
1. Chapter 1

When Lucifer found himself back in the cage he was enraged, swearing revenge on the Winchesters and anybody connected to them. Over time, his lust for revenge turned into a plan to reign supreme again. Not personally, but through his offspring. Through his son. For the hunters still walking on earth, Lucifer became a distant memory. They still focused on clearing the earth of the scum from the underworld but the biggest threat had been put to bed and forgotten.

Then women began go missing, just one or two at a time. It didn't take the Winchester's long to establish a genetic connection. Each woman was of child bearing age, descended from a certain line that trailed back to the 15th century. Sometimes the women were returned unharmed after a day or so, sometimes after months. Some never returned at all. Those who could speak of their experience just said they'd been to hell and back. Nobody believed they meant it literally.

Perhaps, not surprisingly, youths began to frequent the locations where the disappearances occurred, feeding on the danger, but secure in the knowledge that lightening never strikes twice. Until it did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly you come to. Your head feels thick and groggy. As you move a sharp pain stabs at the back of your head. You moan and remember the blow you received there earlier on. How much earlier your hazy state wonders? Was it earlier today, yesterday, last week? You have no idea how long you have been unconscious.

You reach a hand behind your head, trying to feel the area where you suffered the blow. It doesn't feel damp so you assume the skin didn't break, but it hurts like hell when you touch the tender spot.

You wonder why the floor is so hard and uncomfortable then you start to recollect what happened in the events leading up to the blow to your head. Panic builds in your stomach. You refuse to open your eyes because you are too scared to have your fears confirmed. Scared that you are still in danger and opening your eyes will make it real again.

Your other senses start working and you hear a muffled noise in the background. It sounds like people partying. Perhaps you are still at the club. Perhaps you are just slumped over your table and your drink is still in front of you, people still on the dance floor.

You realise you can't put this off any longer and you force your eyes open, blinking and trying to adjust to the very dim light. You wonder what the hell is going on.

You try to turn to see who is there, but then realise that you have a rope tied around your wrist which is secured to a wooden pole. Horrified you stare at the rope before blinking and looking in the direction of the voices.

It appears to be a private party. A few men and women are gyrating together to heavy thumping music. Some hold drinks in their hands as their bodies sway, oblivious to any liquid which spills as they dance. The beat of the music pulses through the floor, riding through the concrete until it reaches you and rises through your body to hammer inside your head.

What the hell is going on, you ask yourself again.

Memories start to return to you. You are on holiday with Ben, the trip of lifetime to the US. The holiday was almost over, and you decided to visit the museum that Ben had no interest in, alone. You had no idea that Ben was interested in something else, something about 5ft tall with blonde curly hair. You'd been missing Ben and decided to return to the hotel early, only to find him in bed with this girl.

You had been horrified and angry and stormed out of the room, determined to leave before you changed your mind and listened once again to his earnest explanations. After walking the streets you had ended up in a bar drinking with strangers. But what happened next? You remember feeling lost and crying and then…nothing.

You sit up and start to slide yourself behind the pole over the cold, hard floor, trying to distance yourself from the spectacle before you. That was a bad idea. The slight movement has drawn someone's attention to you and they are walking over now, their gait lolling and unsteady.

"What is going on?" you ask, your voice coming out high and shrill.

The man is tall and handsome and you remember him from the club. His eyes are as dark as the hair on his head, which falls unruly to his shoulders. You remember how attractive his dark brooding looks were earlier and realise that his earlier charming manner hid a dangerous quality. As he closes in your see the fangs protruding as he smiles at you. You push down the scream that wants to bubble up out of your throat.

"What's going on?" you ask again, unable to completely keep the panic out of your whisper.

"Hi," he says, looking intrigued. "You should never have come to our club…never have come alone…"

Slowly the hazy memories come together. You remember refusing the fourth drink, your uneasiness at his attention…the pungent sweet smell as the cloth covered your nose and mouth, you trying to scream…

"Oh my god…"

"Everything will be okay if you do as we say."

You are too scared to answer, too scared to move. You will him to return to his private party with his friends.

You look past his shoulder as you hear footsteps on concrete and your breath strangles in your throat. Your mouth is dry and you can't speak even if you want to.

The man crouches down on his hunches, bringing himself to your eye level and watches you closely. The room you are in suddenly feels much smaller than it did a moment ago. His eyes sweep over you and his lips hook up in a cruel smile revealing his fangs again. His hair brushes his shoulders and his eyes, his brown eyes are sinister and vacant. There is something about him that screams violence and danger.

He is dressed in dark black trousers, black vest and black leather jacket, the first word that goes through your mind, is "Vampire".

"So. Now that you are awake…"

The cruel smile widens in anticipation and you finally understand that you're dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

After releasing you from the pole and then roping your hands together, Alex – as he had introduced himself has taken you into the centre of the large timber room dragging you across the concrete floor. It has taken every last ounce of your willpower not to start screaming. Logically you know it would do little good, but it's hard to curb your basic instincts.

A moment later Alex has strung you up to a chain that his hanging down from the ceiling, pulling your wrists tautly over your head.

"Come on Y/N," he cajoles. "We can have some fun."

His hand reaches out to you and caresses your cheek. His palm is cold, but this has no bearing on the fact that you are now shivering.

You cannot speak, you can barely swallow. Your mouth is so dry your lips are stuck together through the lack of saliva.

Then Alex pulls out a knife.

Now you can't stop the tears falling down your cheeks.

"No-one can hear you," Alex says quietly with a distinct threat in his voice. "If you do as you're told you'll be perfectly okay. Understood?"

You nod your head, but feel your legs tremble and you will them to be still or at least to support you.

"Stay quiet, darling," he says firmly. You stare at him in surprise, he'd almost sounded tender in a way.

You have a full audience now. Men and women approach you both, waiting to watch the final show.

You send a little prayer up to the God, you have until now, never believed in and you close your eyes.

You feel the knife pressed against your face and you open your eyes again in horror. And then very slowly it is lowered. Slicing the buttons off your shirt one by one. Slowly. Deliberately.

Your knees buckle, but you are still being held up by the chain. You know now, where this is going and you begin to beg for mercy.

"Please?" you whisper.

"Please what?" the fanged beast in front of you asks.

"Please don't hurt me."

Alex just laughs and with a flick of his wrist he has cut through your bra, precisely in the middle of the cups. The flimsy material hangs loose, but surprisingly you are still well covered.

You try and kick out, eager to escape. Your clothes are being pulled roughly from your body. Long nails scratching as they catch your bare skin.

The knife is back at your waist, slicing through the denim cladding your legs, leaving it in tatters. You are exhausted from struggling, from fear and from desperation. Soulless brown eyes sweep over you, taking in your tears. A final swift motion of the knife, a sharp smack to your bottom that makes you cry out when you try to twist away as he grasps and removes your panties, and then he is done.

Once your lower clothes are removed the appreciative crowd shout comments and whistles of appreciation, leading into catcalls and rude suggestions.

Suddenly hands are all over you. You begin to make whimpering cries and then big tears fall from your eyes dripping onto your breasts.

You are released from the chains above your head; your upper clothes although in tatters still hang from your body. You are dragged into the crowd and they practically fall on you ready to devour every inch of your body.

You scream and struggle but you are held firmly. All you can see is the rafters and the cobwebs, as you are held down half naked, your body exposed to everyone in the room.

The air is cool but not cold but you feel so exposed and vulnerable and ashamed. You continue to cry, the noise of the excited men and women deafening as they leer and jeer and shout at you.

"Who else wants a feel?" a person holding you asks. Jeers and cheers come in reply. "Feel her skin. Smell her. She is fresh and raw."

People are shouting in reply. "Bring her over." "Let me touch her." "Show me her pussy." Their words intermingled but all high with expectation.

You look to your left and see fangs. Looking up you see fangs bending over you. Everything starts to fade out, turning grey. You will not pass out. You know you can't do that and you struggle with all your might, to stay conscious. You hear a buzzing in your ears and the voices are becoming muffled. You must stay conscious. You have never felt so naked and vulnerable.

Stories of vampires ripple through your mind, the rumours and remedies. You have nothing to hand to help you and you pray that daylight will arrive before they can claim you as one of their own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please be warned, beginning of chapter includes scenes of explicit sexual nature.**

The room now looks almost empty, despite the fact that it holds a lot of people. With everyone crowded round you they take no notice of anything happening at the other end of the barn.

You try to send your mind elsewhere as your body is mauled. Thinking of the books you have read, about vampires, you are now well aware that reality is so much different.

You feel your legs stretched wide open. Someone pinches your bottom and someone else gives it a hard slap. You feel lips licking one of your breasts but hard fingers are pinching the nipple of the other. You are too confused to tell which is which. You have fingers, lips, tongues and hands touching your body. You feel hands prying at your sex, faces between your legs. Fingers widen the crack of your buttocks and poke at your anus. Hands pull at your hair, caress your breasts, and brush your cheeks. You try to scream but you the fangs at the neck silence you immediately.

Unexpectedly, a huge crash reverberates around the room and you are left momentarily without attention.

You lay there, disorientated and exhausted. Your legs ache from being stretched so far apart, your arms hurt and your buttocks throb and burn. There is blood running down your neck where you have been bitten. You are so distressed, but you realise that vampires have a new distraction and you need to take advantage and quick.

Taking in your surroundings again, looking for escape, you realise there is a car in the room. You catch sight of someone wielding a machete. Your breath catches in your throat as you see him behead a man.

All around you is chaos. You must escape. Desperately you start looking around for your clothes. The only things wearable are your panties and hastily you pull them on as best you can with your hands still roped together. You pull your tattered shirt around you and hug yourself for a moment. You realise at this point that your stomach is bleeding. Pulling back the shirt you can see marks that look like someone's teeth have been pulled through your skin.

Over the pandemonium you hear someone call in a deep voice "Get the girl, Sam."

You have to run. This is your only chance.

You head towards the shattered wall which the car just breached, as it seems to be the only viable exit. Someone lunges at you from the left but you dodge their grasp, fingers sliding from your legs. From the corner of your eye you can see someone bearing down on you from the right. A huge hulk of a man. You doubt you can outrun him, but you have to try. Frantic you race forwards, your breath hitching in your throat, tears once again burning the back of your eyes.

You know you won't make it, despite your determination. Your bid for freedom is abruptly cut short, when you are whipped from your feet. The collision knocks the wind from you but you manage to gasp air back in as you struggle in the fresh pair of arms that are restraining you.

"It's okay. It's okay," your new captor tries to reassure you. "Whoa, calm down, we're here to help."

You can feel his hands on your bare skin. Although you've managed to deliver a pretty hefty blow with your elbow, it has had no effect on the man who maintains his hold of you.

You watch as another woman is beheaded not far from you now and a fresh terror takes a grip.

You kick some more with your bare feet, and cussing your captor sets you down briefly. You quickly have time to assess how tall he is, before he has bent forward and pulled you over his shoulder. As he straightens, you feel yourself rising through the air. Your legs are pinned by an arm locked across the back of your thighs. The blood rushes to your head and your fists batter at the soft jacket underneath you. You can feel his muscles taunt under the fabric. With a few giant strides he has reached the car, yanked open the door and thrown you on the back seat.

"Stay there!" he demands. You can see him more clearly now. Under the mop of shaggy brown hair, are a set of steady hazel-brown eyes and a firm mouth. You wait until he turns his back and fumble for the door handle on the other side of the car. Before you can open it, two men have climbed into the front of the car and it is being reversed out of the barn.

You are shivering uncontrollably now as the shock takes over. You hunch your shoulders forward, the pain in your side is excruciating and leaning over brings some relief. You flick a glance at your rescuers although you are not entirely sure this is a rescue yet.

The person in the passenger seat turns round to look at you it. It's the guy who manhandled you into the car. Even sitting down he appears to tower over you. "It's okay," he repeats from earlier. "We're not going to hurt you."

You don't know what to make of anything. Your head is again ringing with the words "I should have stayed at the hotel," over and over again, but hindsight is no use to you now.

"Who are you?" You ask huskily, your throat raw from screaming and crying.

"I'm Sam. This is my brother Dean." He points at the driver. "We had to get you out of there. You're hurt?" he adds, as he notices the crimson stain spreading across the shirt.

He reaches a hand towards you to take a look but you quail and lean back in the seat, trying to find some comfort in the soft leather.

I'm all right," you answer.

"We're gonna take you somewhere safe, okay," the driver says. His voice is low and gravelly and not at all reassuring.

"I don't want to go with you. Take me to a hospital," you blurt out in reply, without thinking. Your only coherent instincts are to find somewhere safe if not familiar.

"How bad is it, Sam?" Dean says his eyes still intent on the road.

Sam turns round again, and your cheeks flush as his intense gaze travels over your body. You realise that your nipples have hardened in the cold night air and you pray that the man hasn't noticed. You keep your mouth firmly clamped shut and stare out of the side window.

Maybe this is safer for you, especially as they don't seem to want to harm you. Whatever, you don't intend to push your luck and you intend to make your escape at the first opportunity.

"I think we can deal with it," Sam answers his brother's question. "You're lucky we found out which bar you went to, this evening," he continues turning back round to you. "Once they catch you, there's little chance of escape."

God…had it really only been earlier today that you discovered Ben in bed with another woman? It feels like ages and ages ago. It also feels small and insignificant compared to what you are facing now, although when it had happened it had felt like the end of the world.

You blink and realise that Sam is still looking at you and you wonder why they were looking for you in a bar. A sick feeling rises in your gut as you realise that you still don't know what they want.

"Take me to a hospital. Please," you beg.

"We can't do that," Sam says.

"Why not?"

Sam steals a look at Dean, raising his eyebrows in annoyance.

"No hospitals," Dean answers. "It's too risky."

"Risky for who?" you are pretty sure they don't have your best interests at heart.

"For you." Dean puts his foot to the gas and drives harder.

You settle into the back seat. At least for now you are safe and not being harmed. They haven't decapitated you. Not yet. When the car stops you plan to run.

Your jangling nerves begin to settle, but they are replaced with pain, bruising, deep searing and sharp stabbing pain. Your head hurts, your neck is still weeping slightly. Your arms are bruised and your stomach is agony. As for the pain between your legs, you just don't want to think about it. You pull your shirt tighter to try and bring your body some warmth. Your eyes feel heavy and you have an overwhelming urge to sleep. You have to fight it.

Sam has turned round to check on you again. "Hey! Hey Y/N." He starts to take off his jacket, and once removed he drapes it over you.

You don't move as the extra layer is proffered. You realise that he has called your name. You realise that he knows who you are. You feel a crushing fear engulf you again, but your feel yourself sinking, deeper and deeper into oblivion. He called your name. But you can't do anything about it. Your world turns to grey and then finally you let the darkness engulf you.


	4. Chapter 4

You are awakened by someone tugging on the ropes which still tie your hands together. You open your eyes and realise the driver, Dean is cutting the bonds with a knife. Up close he appears intimidating. He slides back out of the car door and the grace with which he moves is elegant while giving off the impression of being deadly. You compare him to a large cat-like predator due to your limited knowledge of him and the situation. In looks, in the way he moves, he reminds you of a panther.

Your breathing shallows and you start panting as the pain makes its presence felt once again, or is it because he is looking over every inch of your half naked body? Closing your eyes, you try to pretend that you are…well anywhere but here really. Anywhere else in the entire world.

"Come on."

Your eyes fly open and you squeak as Dean's two hands heave you from the car. Beside you, Sam shouts to be careful. You cringe as pain ripples through your body and then Sam has shifted behind you making it impossible for you to collapse or run or do anything really.

"I'm sorry," Dean says looking down at you in concern. Your mouth is so dry you can't answer even if you could think of something to say. The pain is scorching through your body, your mind has completely blanked and as he gently swings you up into his arms, all you can do is whimper.

You hear the sound of gravel crunching, as you are carried over a parking lot. To your side you recognise the uniformity of a line of motel doors. You do not protest as a door is unlocked and opened. You have no strength to call upon as you are carried inside and lowered onto a single bed.

The gentle caress of Dean's thumb over your cheekbone makes you shiver and you inwardly curse yourself for the tingles that shoot through your body. This is ridiculous, you think. In another time, another place, you might be incredibly attracted to him, but this is not what you want right now.

"Let me look at her," Sam rasps from beside you both. You look up at him, not realising that the pleading that fills your large eyes, only makes him feel guilty for not getting to you sooner.

"What can I do?" Dean says, not looking at Sam, his eyes still on your face. Then making a decision he turns and says, "I'll get the med kit."

You feel your insides chill as you realise they intend to administer to you, medically.

Sam removes your shirt gently but expertly. You keep your eyes glued to his, wanting to moan in pain but also in protest at the heat which has now infused your body.

"I'm just gonna take a look," he says grabbing at a towel to cover your breasts.

Licking your dry lips, you force yourself to answer. "Okay."

"It might hurt a bit."

Dean returns, but you don't look at him. You are watching Sam dampen a cloth at the sink. He returns and cleans at your wounds, so lightly.

"I'll just leave this here, then." Dean taps the med box and gives you a smile which isn't at all reassuring.

Sam starts sliding the cloth down your stomach and you moan. The pain is agonising but you don't have any doubts that this needs to be dealt with. With his other hand on your shoulder he presses hard on the bite wound which has started bleeding again. Your muscles tighten involuntarily and you try to push his hand away, try to stop him hurting you, but he holds the cloth in place firmly.

When the cloth comes away, coated in your blood, you close your eyes again. You can't look.

"You're gonna be fine," Sam says moving away from you. When you open your eyes again you see him advancing on you, holding a needle in front of him, evidence of his next move. "I'm sorry, but this is gonna hurt, I'll be as quick as I can."

"Okay."

You hear a fridge door open at the other end of the room. You turn to see Dean remove three beer bottles. He proffers two forward.

"Sam?" Dean asks, sounding indifferent.

"Not now man." A sharp exhalation.

"Suit yourself." Dean opens his own bottle and throws the bottle top into the corner.

He walks towards you now, his eyes wide as he takes in imminent suturing, a range of expressions flash over his face – wonder, trepidation, concern and ending with admiration.

"He's a master."

"I'm not a master. But it will do." Sam pulls at a reel of thread, turning back to you to get started. You catch a quick glimpse of his face, and you take some comfort in the self-assurance you see there.

You know this is going to hurt. But you want it done, want it over.

You watch the needle with fascination as it draws closer.

"Do you want me to hold her?" Dean asks as if he'd get some pleasure from the experience.

"It would help," Sam says succinctly. You stare at him, transfixed as he threads through some cotton.

You hear a bottle being set down on a wooden surface. Footsteps walk to the other side of the bed. Two hands grip your shoulders holding you down. You look up into green eyes. "Sorry sweetheart, sometimes, we gotta do things the hard way."


	5. Chapter 5

Oh god…you head whirls with the thought of even more pain – even though you have little choice in the matter. Be stitched up or bleed to death.

"Please. Be quick," you say realising what must be done. Really it would be better to get it over and done with.

"Okay Y/N," Sam whispers, grateful for the approval to go ahead. "Let's get on with this." He looks up at Dean who is still holding you firm. "Ready?"

"Just a minute," Dean says his green eyes glinting in the light and he reaches to undo his belt, ignoring your yells of disconcertion. Pulling out the belt he pops it into your mouth between your teeth. Something to bite on.

Panting from the fear that is now coursing through you, you almost pass out. Dean's actions making it hit home exactly how much this is going to hurt.

"Ready," Dean says, dropping his hands back to your shoulders. "Just get on with it, Sammy."

Sam holds the needle against your skin and you gasp in anticipation.

"No," you try to mumble through your gag. This time you do pass out as soon as the needle pierces your skin.

"Y/N?" Sam questions and he looks across the short distance to Dean. "She's out man."

Dean sighs. "At least it'll be easier this way," he reaches out and removes the belt and then caresses your head. He spies his beer bottle and walks away.

The cut across your stomach requires ten stitches and they are soon completed. Later, as you force yourself back to consciousness, stumbling through the dark imaginings of your mind, you hear both men talking. You take the decision to appear asleep, still insensible. It's a chance to get a grip of your current situation.

"Dean please, we have to tell her…he won't stop looking for them. Just so she knows what we are trying to protect her from."

God, what the hell was going on…this morning you were incensed that your boyfriend was cheating on you. Now you have to be protected from someone. And you don't even know who.

"No. And we leave at first light," Dean decides.

"If she is strong enough."

"She has to be strong enough." Dean's voice dropped down to a husky whisper. "We have to get her to the bunker before Lucifer can take her."

You want to scream with frustration. On the one hand you need to understand what is happening. By knowing the situation, you are more likely to co-operate. But at the same time, do you really want to know?

What will stop you bolting later on, anyway?

You feel someone walking towards the bed. You try to quell your nerves as they lift your eyelids to check your pupils. Fear has pushed you past the point of being to think beyond the moment.

And who can blame you. The terror is pulsating through you now. The stitching that Sam completed earlier is still painful. You are being retained, pretty much against your will. You have been bitten by vampires. And someone called Lucifer is looking for you. Can it get much worse than that?

With these thoughts pulsating through your head, you drift off to sleep, despite your best intentions to stay alert.

The sound of a gun being cocked wakes you and makes you turn your head. Dean is sitting on the other bed, which is also festooned with guns and weapons. A couple of daggers sit to the side. Everything looks dangerous and threatening. A sick feeling rises in your stomach. You really need to get away from these men. But timing will be crucial.

Even if it means playing their game for now. Even if running is just as dangerous as staying. You know that you have no choice.

Dean starts packing the weapons back into a canvas bag and you almost sob with relief, clasping at a blanket which has been laid over you at some point.

"You've been asleep for quite a while," Dean says glancing at his watch. He nods to Sam sitting at the table. "She's awake." Zipping the bag, he gets up from the bed, his face completely serious he stares straight into your eyes. "You're in some pretty big trouble. I know you don't know what the hell is going on." A smile slides across his lips. "But we're your best chance."

You let out a frightened sob which brings Sam to his feet. As you struggle to sit he comes over and takes a seat next to you. He wraps a plaid flannel shirt around you and helps you push your arms through the sleeves. Then his arm goes around you and you can't stop yourself from snuggling closer.

"I'll load up the car," Dean says, stepping towards the door. He turns back to Sam. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

With Dean gone, you get up from the bed and head over to the window, fumbling with buttons which are back to front. Sam lets you go. After looking out you turn back to Sam with troubled, frightened eyes. "I'm sorry," you whisper. "I'm so sorry…and thank you."

Sam nods, his eyes showing no emotion.

You look at each other for a long moment, wordless communication passing between you – you will trust them. You are scared. But for now you will trust them.

"Hurry, up you two, we've got to get moving." Dean's voice comes from the doorway.

Your eyes widen and then Sam grabs your hand and leads you from the room. A wave of dismay sweeps over you. You have never willingly got into a car with someone you don't know…how are you supposed to go against your instincts and let them drive you god knows where? And yet, you have no choice, do you?

Aware that they are both waiting for you, you lower yourself into the car. Your jaw clenches at the ache around your midriff. You realise you couldn't run if you wanted to, you are too weak for that. You are frightened and exhausted and there isn't much else you can do. With their private conversation ringing in your ears, you don't know if you will be any safer, anyway.

Dean slides into the driver's seat again, next to Sam. Your big eyes gaze at them both through thick lashes. At least you aren't crying anymore, although your eyes are red-rimmed and your lips swollen from the crying you've done earlier. Dean puts his arm over the back of Sam's seat and reverses out.

"It's only a day's drive."

Actions


	6. Chapter 6

With your legs hanging off the bed, you close your eyes and try to relax. Everything feels so surreal right now. Sam and Dean have driven you through the day and night, to your current destination. The anxiety in their haste was matched only by the worry in your eyes. Mostly you had been worried that you wouldn't be able to get your bearings, to find your way to safety. And so you figured you were safer staying with them, for now.

Somehow, even though you still have no idea where you are, in this so called bunker, you do feel safe. The place feels safe, and heaven help you, you are beginning to trust these men you are with.

Now you have found some proper clothing, you feel less vulnerable. Having a pair of trousers and a t-shirt makes you feel almost normal, even though it is really just an illusion. It is obvious that the two men, brothers, as you have recently learnt, want to protect you. But they are still dangerous.

Logically you understand you still need to get away, but at the same time you feel a certain hesitation and reluctance. You must be stupid to feel like that. The fact that your rescuers are armed to the teeth is both reassuring and frightening. Getting up, you decide that you cannot continue to do nothing, you need to formulate a plan.

You do your best not to look at either of the brothers as you walk down the staircase into what you assume is their ops room. Knowing that you are deliberately combing the building for an escape route makes your heart pound faster and your body tense, the desire to flee back to the bedroom they have offered,welling up inside you.

"Oh, there you are."

You grimace and close your eyes. Then you realise that you need to do your best to look calm so you relax your hands and smile.

"Dean. I was just having a look around. Great place you have here."

You meet his eyes with a steady gaze and then before he has a chance to reply you walk past with an air of confidence you don't feel inside.

Every room you enter brings a fresh gasp of astonishment from you. Whilst you didn't get much of a look at the outside, the interior is much bigger than you realised. The walls are thick, the windows barred and the building spreads itself over many floors.

With a little whimper you dig your hands deep into your trouser pockets as realise that the only exit seems to be the one by which you entered. Escaping would be impossible during the daytime as any attempt would be right under their nose. You have no choice but to wait until nightfall…much as the idea scares you.

It is all you can do not to shovel your food in, at dinnertime. Your stomach craves for nourishment and you have no idea when your next meal will be. You watch your warders as they eat with you. Dean is eating with one hand, the other draped over the back of the chair next to him. Sam is watching you with those warm hazel eyes which are half lidded now as he enjoys his meal.

There is no going back now; you have made your decision. Keeping up your casual demeanour you toss your hair back and make casual conversation, the idea of your later escape still in the corner of your mind, both frightening and exciting.

Closing your eyes, you lay on the bed, running through the plan in your mind one more time. It would be all too easy to expect to walk out of here without drawing their attention. You will go down for a drink of water first, you remind yourself, to see what kind of reaction that invokes. If it draws their attention you will sit at the table positioned nearest to your escape route. You will insist they leave you. And at the first opportunity you will go.

Sam has obviously gone to bed now, the big man's footsteps echoing on the tiled floor. You listen with fascination as he seems to be pacing his room and then he becomes silent.

You drag your attention away from his room and wait for Dean to come upstairs. Somehow you know, know that he's going to take his time, that he's going to be restless and he's going to make you wait.

It is many hours later that you feel safe enough to make a move. It will be dawn soon and if you don't go now, it will be too late. As you creep downstairs you feel an inexplicable shame, as if you shouldn't be creeping around in the dead of night. Shaking with anticipation and nerves you find the kitchen and fill a glass with water.

You think you hear noises, but nobody comes to check on you. Your hands tighten round the glass and you clutch it as your heart beats faster and faster. This is it you decide. It's time to go.

The blood pulses through your head as you remember the code to unlock the door. You think you hear noises and your legs tremble, but there is no going back now. Once outside, you feel the wind ripple round your clothes cooling the fervour that has been building in your body.

You take off at a gentle jog, in which direction you have no idea. Thanks to your fitness training you are able to cover quite a distance before you feel the energy draining from your body. You stop at the side of the road. You are free, all the stress and all the tension you have been carrying since waking up in that vampires nest has gone.

###################

Waiting in the cage Lucifer sighs. A deep satisfied sigh. "You two have had her long enough. Now it's my turn."


	7. Chapter 7

Your euphoria at being free doesn't last long. Dean's words still ping through your brain, but you can't make sense of them. 'You're in some pretty big trouble.' Your brain feels fuzzy, hazy, as if your ability to think has been left back at the bunker. You feel as if your control over the situation is still slipping away despite your new found freedom. You are hot from running and wet from the rain which has now decided to fall. You made the right decision, didn't you? How can you still be having doubts?

What did Dean mean; we're your best chance?

You struggle to pull yourself together and prepare to defend yourself from any new trouble. Even though you have no idea what is yet to come.

There is no going back now. You continue to walk along the roadside, rubbing your arms to try and bring some warmth, waiting and hoping for a car, a truck, anything to pass by and offer you a lift. You are not normally one to hitch-hike, but given the circumstances and considering what you have been capable of dealing with so far, this is really no big deal now.

The next thirty minutes or so drift along and then you see headlights in the distance. You let out a small cry as at first you fear it may be the brothers looking for you, but as the vehicle draws closer you realise it is station wagon and therefore feel it poses no danger.

The driver slows down for you and you run along the road to catch up. Godammit, at last, safety. At last you can go home.

The elderly driver almost growls as he pushes open the passenger door. "You shouldn't be out here alone late at night."

"I know. Can you give me a lift please? To the nearest town?"

"Nearest town is a long drive. Can give you a lift though."

Something makes you wary, but the alternative of continuing to walk this stretch of road and not meeting anyone else sways the decision for you. You climb in, slam the door behind you and lay back in the seat. The cab smells heavily of musk and oil and shows no signs of care or attention. You look at the driver, his grey hair slicked back behind his ears.

"Whadya doing out here then?" he asks.

"I'm trying to get home. I was taken…against my will." You look at the driver, waiting for him to restart the engine. Wondering how much info to give him.

"You were? Who by?"

"I don't know. How far is the nearest town?"

"Quite far. Hold on." He starts the engine and poodles a little further along the road.

He then turns to you and grins, his eyes a little shifty.

You turn away. You've had enough of weirdoes for one night. Just get me to a town, you think. They must have a police station. A sheriff. Something.

The car creeps along a little further and then stops entirely.

You turn back to the driver puzzled. He laughs again. Really deep belly laughs.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I can't play this game anymore. You're next destination? Well it ain't that far at all."

Your stomach churns over and the hairs on the back of your head stand on end. Could this really be happening to you again? What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you keep ending up in trouble? Instinctively you reach for the handle of the door, and struggle in earnest to open it.

With squeaking cries you realise that the door is not going to budge. "Please let me go…" you whisper looking up at the driver with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" he grins at you.

You squirm your way into the back seat, pushing at the doors there. You groan with relief when one of the doors swings open on a squeaky hinge and literally fall from the car onto all fours, grazing your right knee.

"That's it honey. You just run right along," he calls after you.

You run away from him across the field, scrambling through mud and coarse grass, the surface completely uneven throwing you off at every other step.

And then the greasy old man is standing in front of you again. Your brain has trouble processing how this has happened and you stare at him for a moment.

No. No, no, no, no, no.

Gritting your teeth you shake your head. You will do whatever it takes, fight back, run away, you'll be damned if you will be caught again.

"Yeah," he says. "This is it, right here. Well done. This is the very spot."

Bewildered you blink at him, like a deer caught in the headlights although you cannot see him very well, with just stars and moonlight to light the area.

A sudden sinking feeling nearly makes you scream, the earth has just given way and you falling. You feel like Alice falling down a rabbit hole. You wonder if you are dreaming and will end up back at the bunker. Or at home maybe in your own bed.

Unable to look any longer you close your eyes, the earth is nearly suffocating you as you burrow deeper and deeper. The funny part is that it doesn't really hurt, it burns slightly as the dirt rushes by but it isn't especially painful.

The momentum begins to slow down and you reach fingers out to your sides, plunging into the soft earth as if that could slow your progress further. And then you feel cold metal against your back. Barbed wire against your hands. Pieces reach and slash at you as you continue to fall downwards.

You land with a thump, completely dazed, but surprisingly unhurt. You shake your head, trying to clear the buzzing. You half expect to see little blue birds fluttering around you head when you open your eyes.

This is not what you see however. What you see is a huge chamber. Dominating the chamber is a bed, covered in luxurious red drapes. To one side is a large oak table. Surrounding the room which is about hundred feet square are grey metal walls covered in brutal barbed wire.

There is a man sitting at the table. He looks fairly ordinary. Khaki t-shirt, khaki shirt, denim jeans and trainers. His short hair is lightly spiked at the front. He is watching you with some amusement. Waiting for you to catch his eye.

You realise that you are trapped together with this man, you don't even know.

Once he has your attention he addresses you, his voice soft and gentle, yet betraying a hidden threat. "Hello Y/N. Welcome to my cage. I've been waiting for you."


	8. Chapter 8

This is entirely your fault. If you hadn't left the bunker earlier, you wouldn't be here right now.

The idea that you've left what was most likely a safe haven, only to end up here, even naively, is horrifying.

You don't know who this strange man is and where you are, you have no idea. You have faced danger before, hell you've been through more than anyone would in their lifetime, but this is totally beyond your biggest nightmare. And whatever has happened, you know it isn't good.

The very idea of being caged in horrifies you. It seems so barbaric and imposing. With only one other person in the room, his boyish good looks hiding a cruel undercurrent, you have never felt more out of your depth.

The man shifts in his seat, and it is all you can do not to run to the walls and howl fearfully. His hands press against the table top, his fingers splayed, and the chair grinds against the floor as he starts to move. Thankfully he is still keeping his distance and he doesn't seem to intend to approach you. Perhaps he is as uncomfortable as you are? Unfortunately he is much more comfortable than you are aware.

His footsteps make a muffled sound as he moves around the table. You look up at him and see that his eyes are closed and his forehead wrinkled as if he is deep in thought.

The sudden pressure to say something is overwhelming.

"Hello." It seems inadequate and you inwardly squirm at your awkwardness.

Is he even listening? Or is he enjoying making you feel awkward and incompetent? You don't doubt that he is the one in charge here.

There is nothing you can do, and then when he opens his eyes and pins them on you, you feel trapped, like a fly caught in a web.

He disappears in an instant and then you gasp as he reappears, his face only a foot away from yours. He winks at you and then he begins circling you, evaluating you from top to toe.

Try as you might, you just cannot look away. His features up close are much more striking. Mesmerising. He continues to give you a long hard look.

"Hello," he replies. "I'm Lucifer."

* * *

Above ground Dean feels his anger rising as his hand tightens around the gun he holds. He shouts "No, no, no, no, no" out loud, but of course no-one can hear him – and Sam he knows is feeling the same frustration. The girl had been quiet, she didn't draw attention to herself and he had been glad for that. But now he wished he'd taken more notice. At the very least she could be wandering outside alone; at the worst, she could already be in Lucifer's hands.

Unfortunately there isn't anything they can do here. They know exactly what Lucifer wants you for. Dean isn't sure if they have a hope of saving you now.

Sam's determination, however, is relentless. He is packed and at the car ready to go. He remembers what the cage was like. He's been there before.

Then they are both sitting in the Impala and as Dean starts the engine he feels his body relax instantly. He hadn't even realised how tense his muscles had become until now.

"She'd better still be out there." Sam comments.

Feeling the power under his hands as he turns the steering wheel, Dean begins to struggle again, feeling useless and a failure for letting down the one person they are trying to protect.

Sam is speaking, but Dean can't hear any words, there is a roaring in his ears and all he can do is struggle with the overwhelming thought that he is a failure. If Lucifer wins then all hell will be let loose once again.

He fights with his mind to make sense of the situation. To grasp at something positive. Where should they even start looking? When Sam makes a suggestion he groans with inner minor relief at having something to concentrate on. Powering through the miles, Dean sinks deeper into thought, making Sam give up any hope of conversation and lean his head against the side window in defeat.

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees…Sam's outburst immediately brings Dean back from his reverie and he rubs his eyes.

Beside him Sam is practically immersed in his laptop, running a program that triangulates all the disappearances to date.

"Okay Dean…I think I've got something."

Dean looks over briefly, trying to still keep one eye on the road.

Turning his laptop around Sam points at a spot on the map. "Here. We need to head here."

"Where the hell is here?"

Pulling the laptop back towards him, Sam begins to give Dean directions to their next destination.

It isn't far away. But it is too far for comfort.

Sam is on tenterhooks. His insides are churning, not only at the possibility of finding you but at the thought of plummeting back into hell and specifically returning to the cage.

The hope and fear are almost shocking in their intensity. Sam almost feels like he is having an out of body experience, half of him is dreading the return to hell the other half is intent on the task and bringing you back safely.

Dean drives the Impala harder and faster as they retrace some of the miles they've already covered. Beside him Sam has his eyes closed, his head turned away from him. He can't help but wonder how his little brother is going to deal with this.

When the car slows to a halt it was almost a relief to both men to climb out. They split up in order to cover more ground.

Sam goes to the right and hasn't gone far before he feels the earth shuddering beneath him. As he feels the sensation vibrate through his body, he turns to call to Dean. Then the ground gives way and he is shooting deep into the earth.

He is on the way to hell.

* * *

Lucifer sighs with satisfaction as he walks away from you.

You feel awful, sick to the stomach.

He looks upward and his eyes suggest that his thoughts are concentrated elsewhere. That something else has his attention. And then he smiles. The way he looks back at you…it is almost triumphant.

"This is good. This really pleases me." A feeling of relief sweeps through you at the man's words; hope rising inside you, which is firmly crushed with his next. "I look forward to doing…so much with you, with both of you. But for now we have to prepare you."

As a man emerges from a door at the back of the room, you realise that there are recesses that you hadn't noticed before. You find yourself shivering. What are you going to be prepared for?

The man is a thin man younger than Lucifer, with long narrow features and a small mouth. Blue eyes look you up and down, an aura of anticipation hangs about him.

"Please, no," you whisper, hugging yourself as you take a step back.

"Now behave," Lucifer says coming forward and stroking your hair in a proprietary manner. "Michael here, or you can call him Adam, is only going to do some necessary things for processing. At the moment he doesn't have permission for more than that, but if you're bad then I'll let him do a great deal more."

As frightening as Lucifer is, his almost kindly demeanour makes him seem a lot less threatening than Adam, who is smiling at you in an increasingly unsettling manner. It seems that he likes your fear, which makes you even more afraid. But if there is one thing here that you trust, it is that he won't go against your captor's orders.

And you certainly don't want to get into trouble and have Adam given carte blanche to do with you what he will.

Trembling you nod.

"Good girl."

Lucifer pats you on your bottom, sending you on your way. Dismissing you. You walk on trembling legs towards Adam. He smirks at you and waves his hand for you to follow, before turning and walking off in the direction of the door through which he entered. You glance over your shoulder, you can see Lucifer settling back down at the table and getting back to work as if nothing had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter has strong sexual undertones. Please do not read if it is not your thing.**

* * *

You follow Adam through the door into a tiled room with a drain in the middle of the floor.

"Y/N," a familiar voice calls urgently. "Y/N, are you okay?"

"Sam?" Your voice comes out in a hoarse croak. "Sam, what's going on?"

Sam is standing at the opposite end of the room, his wrists are tied together.

"I'm sorry, Y/N, I'm so, so sorry," Sam says miserably.

"What's going on?" you ask again, your voice rising in panic.

"Shhh," he says doing his best to be soothing, although it is obvious from the tension in his body that he is supressing his own rising emotions.

"What's going on?" You ask again, unable to keep the panic out of your voice.

"I'm so sorry," Sam repeats, looking even more miserable. "We were trying to protect you….to protect you from this…"

"From what!"

"Y/N, it's okay, stay calm."

"Calm? Stay calm? How can you say that?" Your voice has risen to a shriek, which is cut off by Adam clearing his throat. "When you've both finished."

Sam makes to run at Adam but in a second he is flung against the wall. Adam's eyes flick over to black and then back to blue in a flash. For a moment Sam struggles against the wall trying to fight the will of Adam's mind. Although Sam is a few inches over six feet, Adam has powers of a supernatural kind – which rather outweigh Sam's fantastic muscles.

Fortunately Sam relaxes and Adam lessons his grip somewhat, allowing Sam to at least move his head.

"Smart decision," is Adam's only comment.

Because you are watching you can see the little tic in Sam's jaw indicating his rage.

A moment later Adam has flung you against the wall in the same manner.

Then he pulls out a knife.

Now you can't stop the tears. Sam begins to struggle against the wall, yelling at Adam to leave you alone.

"QUIET," Adam shouts. You both fall silent as Adam glares at you. "You're both perfectly safe. Understand? Even you Winchester." You nod and Sam glares.

Cold blue eyes sweep over you, taking in the tears. Quickly, efficiently he cuts off your clothes. Part of his mind still on Sam, keeping him pinned to the wall.

Jeezus…he isn't going to look at you…he isn't going to look at you…, Sam fights with his conscience.

Sam snaps his eyes closed to keep from looking at you. It is so ridiculously wrong of him to even consider it in this situation. Sure he thinks you are beautiful, and he's seen more of you than was probably intended, but he's never deliberately tried to picture you naked. The fact that it is his job to protect you means you are off limits.

Dammit why couldn't he have kept a closer eye on you back in the bunker? Rather than expecting you to be grateful and entirely dependent on him.

Then you wouldn't both be in this mess.

In the back of his mind he wonders whether Dean is still looking for him – he knows that he can depend on his brother, he always has – or has he been caught too. He can discount the idea that Lucifer will be personally interested in Dean, he is looking for a particular line of females so that explains you, and as for himself, well they have always been intricately linked.

Adam slices the clothes from Sam's body with the same brutal efficiency with which he eradicated yours. Sam tries not to look at you. You with your fantastic curves and those beautiful dark pink nipples, that little strip of dark hair on your mound – Dammit stop it! He thinks.

He tastes bile in the back of his throat. It doesn't matter how beautiful you are or how fantastic you look naked. There is no way he should be thinking about that right now.

"Don't try to be a big man or you'll just get yourself and the girl hurt," Adam murmurs, his voice low enough that Sam knows it is for his ears only.

Then Adam backs away again, keeping you both in his vision, both still held fast by his mind.

Both of you are washed down with lukewarm water and soap by Adam's indifferent hands. The little whimpering cries you make as Adam washes you has Sam yelling again, but Adam just ignores it. Sam hates himself for watching the tears drip onto your breasts, especially when he feels a stirring in his groin as he looks at the creamy mounds with their pretty pink nipples.

Afterwards you are given mouthwash to rinse out your mouths and finally you are released from the wall.

Rope is used to tie your ankles loosely together, your wrists are tied behind your backs and you are both marched back across the room. Sam can feel the muscles in his stomach tightening with tension. He can't imagine how you must be feeling, considering your naked and vulnerable position and the thought of Lucifer on the other side of the door.

The stories of Lucifer's recent activity ripple through his mind, the rumours and the interviews he and Dean have had with the released women. The ones that had been willing to be interviewed had worn their time in captivity like a badge of honour; the others were more reluctant and had returned to as normal a life as possible without wanting to talk about what had happened to them. Sam prays that you won't be a match, won't be suitable to carry Lucifer's child. That Lucifer will only be interested in you for a few days. Orgies and deviant sex for a couple of days doesn't sound so bad. Much better than some of the possible alternatives, and it has been well documented that the women taken by Lucifer are always returned in good health physically, even the ones that were kept for months.

Horrible to know that he is hoping for you both to be put in a position where you would be unwilling sexual participants in some serious kinky shit, but that would give Dean more of a chance to find you, and that was better than being dead or maimed, right? Especially when there was every chance you at least would be released, intact and at best basically unharmed…at worst pregnant with Lucifer's child.

* * *

**PLEASE BE WARNED THAT FROM HEREON THE WRITING IS OF AN EXPLICIT SEXUAL NATURE. THAT IT INVOLVES RAPE. THAT IT INVOLVES M/M M/F AND THREESOME SEX. THAT NONE OF IT IS CONSENSUAL. AND THAT THE READER WILL BE WRITTEN IN THE CENTRE OF IT.**

**IF THIS IS LIKELY TO OFFEND PLEASE DO NOT READ FURTHER.**


	10. Chapter 10

You are led back out into the main room. At the table still sits Lucifer.

You shiver, not just because of the chill in the room or because you are naked but because of the situation. You shiver again, hunching your shoulders forward, all too aware of the ropes that keep your hands behind you, of the binding at your legs that keep you from fleeing.

Beside you, Sam growls under his breath. You flick a glance at him, trying desperately not to look anywhere below his shoulders. Beyond your boyfriend – now ex – you don't have a whole lot of experience with men so you haven't seen a lot of penises. The urge to look at one which is swinging so close to you is nearly over whelming, but if feels way too intrusive since it isn't exactly like he is unclothed by choice. And you can tell that he's been doing his best not to look at you.

Adam is leading you, his hand wrapped almost possessively around your upper arm, towering over you in a way that might have seemed protective in another situation. Right now you don't know what to think of it. You don't really know what to think of anything…your head rings with the words "I should have stayed at the bunker" over and over again, but it's too late for that now.

"Adam…" Lucifer stands as you approach, his gaze flicking over both of you in turn. It is a quick visual inspection, but it feels very thorough. You quail a bit, automatically leaning towards Sam for comfort. He is already chafing at the bit, angling himself forward so that you are slightly behind him. Lucifer's sharp blue eyes note his movement and you wonder if Sam's obvious protectiveness has just helped or hurt you both. The smile across Lucifer's face is not at all reassuring. "So here we are. At last."

Lucifer's voice is slow, purring, and almost hypnotically seductive. You frankly stare, still unable to compute hearing such an appealing voice from the mouth of man who is completely threatening in every other way.

"Initial indications show she will be a good match," Adam says, his voice indifferent. The man doesn't seem at all intimidated by Lucifer, although something about his stance says that he respects the other man a great deal and that he will follow where he leads. A good match…you are still very much in the dark and wonder what you are actually a match for.

"Mmmm…I am running out of options…but we can have fun finding out," Lucifer says, his face serious although somehow you get the impression that he is teasing Sam. When he doesn't get a reaction Lucifer continues. "Then again, it has been a while since I had a couple."

"We're not a couple!" you blurt out immediately without thinking. Your only coherent instinct is to find some way to get out of this situation.

"Not… a couple…" Lucifer says, almost as if tasting the words as he says them, examining you both more closely now, obviously taking note of Sam's protective stance and the way you lean towards him for support. Your cheeks flush as his intense gaze travels over your body again, realising that your nipples have hardened in the cool air of the room and you pray that the man hasn't read anything into that. You keep your mouth firmly clamped shut.

"Drew says there is another up there searching, looking for them both," Adam says sounding both amused and smug. "From what I understand, sounds like Dean Winchester. I thought you might find that interesting."

Thank God…Dean is still out there and he will find you and save you both.

You blink and realise that Lucifer is now looking at you and Sam with an increasingly arrested expression, his feigned interest in Adam completely abandoned. A sick feeling rises inside of your gut as you realise that Lucifer already knows about Dean and has no concern about his presence. He almost looks untouchable.

"I know all about Dean," Lucifer says, waving his hand at Adam, his devil eyes roving over you and Sam, very much like a large and dangerous predator.

Beside you, Sam growls "Dean!" and tries to move. You don't know if it is to protect you or in anguish about the safety of his brother. Immediately several men who have been standing in the shadows converge on him. One of them grabs your ropes holding you in place as well, as Lucifer steps forward to examine you both more closely. Sam struggles, the three men holding him force him down onto his knees.

Next to you, Adam whispers to a young blond man. Something about Dean, but you can't focus on that. Not with Lucifer walking towards you.

Up close he is even more intimidating. The grace with which he moves is both elegant while giving off the impression of being deadly. You wonder why he is called Lucifer, probably more for his behaviour than his looks.

Your breathing shallows, panting, as he circles around you, looking over every inch of your naked body. Closing your eyes you try to pretend that you are…well anywhere but here really. Anywhere else in the entire world.

"Quite nice."

Your eyes fly open and you squeak as two hands heave your breasts, causing you to look directly into Lucifer's amused sapphire eyes. Beside you Sam shouts. You would cringe back, but the man holding your ropes has shifted behind you, making it impossible for you to move away from Lucifer's explorations.

"I do enjoy a curvy woman," Lucifer says, smiling down at you in approval. Your mouth is so dry you can't answer even if you can think of something to say. The moment he touched you, your mind completely blanked, and as he gently squeezes your breasts to see your reaction, all you can do is whimper.

The gentle caress of his thumbs over your nipples makes you shiver and you inwardly curse yourself for the feelings it invokes in you. This isn't me, you think; it's not what I want… it's not my fault. It's just biology. Maybe just a little bit of Lucifer's charisma rubbing off on you too.

"Stop touching her," Sam barks from beside you, still struggling against both his restraints and the men holding him. You look down at him, begging for help, but only making him feel guiltier for his uselessness.

"Wait your turn, jackass," Lucifer says, not even looking at Sam, his eyes still on your face as he pinches your nipples and brings your attention back to him. The slight bite of pain and pleasure seems to zing right through you, straight to your clit. "I'm playing with this bitch right now."

He fondles you expertly, keeping your eyes glued to his, and you want to moan in protest at the heat you feel kindling inside your belly. It is so, so very wrong and yet your body is responding anyway, regardless of what you want.

"What's your name, Bitch?" he asks.

Licking your dry lips, you force yourself to answer. "Y/N."

Sam growls but you don't look at him. Somehow you don't think looking away from Lucifer will be treated so lightly a second time.

"Y/N and Sam. I like it." The smile he gives you is not at all reassuring.

Then he starts sliding one hand down your stomach and you moan. Not because it feels good, but because you know what he is going to find when he probes between your pussy lips, and you don't have any doubts that's exactly where his fingers are headed. With his other hand still on your breast, squeezing and kneading and teasing your nipple, Lucifer slides his hand between your legs. Your muscles strain as you automatically try to close them, try to stop him from touching you.

When his fingers come away again wet, coated in glossy fluid, you close your eyes again. You can't look.

"Sir."

A deep voice from the other end of the room catches everyone's attention. You crane your head to see who is speaking. A man comes forward his eyes completely black. "We have the other Winchester."

"Ah," Lucifer says, sounding satisfied. "Sam. I have good news. You brother is with us. I shall keep him alive for the moment." He says it with all the joviality of a man bestowing a great privilege.

"Shall I bring him here?"

"No, not at the moment. Go keep him company." He waves his hand, turning back to you and Sam. "So Sam, what do you think we should reward Y/N with?" Lucifer asks, as if he hadn't just instructed a demon to go and torment his brother.

"Freedom. Let her go." Sam said succinctly. You stare at him astonished. Is he really going to try and send you away at a cost to himself? Because he isn't making any plea for his own release. And how can you leave him here, even if Lucifer agrees? You'd never forgive yourself.

Lucifer laughs uproariously, so you know that isn't going to happen anyway. But at least he finds you amusing right now. You get the impression that he enjoys toying with you, playing with you both, but if you bore him then he'll find other ways to make you interesting. And you really don't think you want to know what those other ways may be.

"Oh, I do love the Winchester spirit," Lucifer says, his eyes glowing as he looks down at Sam with the same speculation and interest with which he examined you. "You two are going to be quite delightful. In fact… I know." He turns back to you, resting one hand on Sam's head. Sam tries to toss it off, but Lucifer just grips his hair tightly, jerking his head upright hard enough that Sam grunts with pain. "Y/N, you get a choice. Do you want me to fuck you right now? Or do you want Sam to fuck you?"


	11. Chapter 11

Oh God…your head whirls with Lucifer's choice – which is really no choice at all. Have sex with him or have sex with Sam.

"Sam," you say. Really it was no choice at all.

"Y/N no!" Sam yells, straining against Lucifer's hand on his hair, the men who are holding him on his knees. "You don't have to do this!" He glares up at the man whose fingers are entangled in his hair. "Let her go."

"You're getting repetitive. Boring," Lucifer says, his blue eyes sparkling in a way that belies his words and he reaches into his pocket, ignoring your sudden yells to leave Sam alone, that you'd made your choice. Pulling out a rag, he pops it into Sam's mouth and then ties another rag around his head. Gagging him.

Panting from the fear that courses through you, you almost drop to your knees.

"So, Y/N," Lucifer says, dropping Sam's head now that the man is hushed, and walking back towards you. "You'd rather fuck Sam than me? He doesn't seem very willing. I certainly am."

His hand reaches down to grope his cock through his pants and you gasp as you see the sizeable bulge there.

"No," you whisper. This time you do fall to your knees, nearly making the man behind you holding your rope stumble. "Sam…" your voice grows in strength as you look across the short distance between you. "Sam, you have to fuck me. Please."

Lucifer sighs. "I suppose I should feel insulted…but after all, it's not like we know each other yet, so I'll let it slide this time, Y/N." His voice has become crueller as he speaks and he reaches out and tweaks your nipple before caressing your head, the way he might pet a dog. Then he snaps his fingers at the man behind you. "Release her ropes. I'm going to let you beg Sam, Y/N. And if he doesn't agree to fuck you in the next two minutes… then I will."

The restraints around your wrists are cut as are those around your legs. You force yourself to your feet, stumbling over the few steps it takes to get to Sam. Ignoring the men behind him, ignoring the chuckling and snide remarks you can hear around you, you reach out and take his face in your hands.

"Sam please, you have to do this… he's going to rape me, you know he will. He's not bluffing. Just nod your head, just nod your head and say you'll fuck me."

God, what have you come to… yesterday you were incensed that he and his brother had practically kidnapped you. Now you have to beg Sam to fuck you. And he is looking at you with the most tormented expression on his face, his eyes begging you to do something – anything – than ask him to do this.

"It's not rape, Sam, I'm choosing you," you plead. Except that you both know that given a real choice, you wouldn't be having sex with anyone. Your voice drops down to a husky whisper again. "Please… Sam… you have to save me."

#########

Sam wants to scream with frustration. Don't you see? By giving in, by playing this sick game, you are both already losing to Lucifer. And at the same time…he doesn't doubt that Lucifer means every word he says. If Sam doesn't have sex with you, he will rape you.

But wouldn't he do that anyway, afterwards?

He can see that you aren't thinking about that. Your pupils are huge, dilated from fear; all you can think about is getting past this first obstacle, this first terror. Fear has pushed you past the point of being able to think beyond the moment.

And he can't blame you. That same terror is pulsing inside of him. The rag that Lucifer has put in his mouth isn't huge, but it is large enough that he can't spit it out. It fills the inside of his mouth, blocking out as much noise as possible, pressing down on his tongue.

A grating sound makes both of you turn your heads. Someone is festooning the huge bed with chains and restraints, all of them look threatening as Sam imagines the various ways a human body can be secured by them. A sick feeling rises in his stomach. He can't leave you to Lucifer's mercies.

Even if it means playing his sick game. Even knowing Lucifer can still do whatever he wants to you both afterwards. Sam just cannot make the choice that would leave him unaffected and condemn you.

Besides, a faint hope inside him whispers, maybe Dean will get to them somehow. He needed to play for time, right? Maybe he can put on a show and then they could escape.

Sam nods his head and you nearly sob with relief.

"Too bad. Only a few more seconds and I could have played with Y/N." Lucifer says, glancing at his watch. He nods to the men behind Sam. "Release him." Stepping closer as Sam's ropes are undone, his face completely serious, he stares straight into Sam's eyes. "Don't even think about trying to escape. There is no way out of this cage, and if you try to, I will tie up Y/N, and I will fetch Dean, and I will let every single one of my demons come and fuck both of them while you watch." A cruel smile glints across his lips. "And I have a lot of demons under my command."

The frightened sob that you let out as you snuggle closer to Sam makes his heart break. His arms are free now and he immediately pulls you into him, trying to ignore how soft and silky your skin feels against his. When he reaches up to remove the gag, his hand is slapped away.

"The gag stays in for now," Lucifer says, stepping back. He gestures grandly to the bed at the side of the room. It reminds Sam a bit of the ancient gladiator arenas, where emperors put on spectacles for their underlings. He has no doubt that this particular stage serves a similar purpose. At least there weren't too many people in the room right now. "Choose your pleasure."

When Sam hesitates, you grab his hand and start dragging him towards the bed. Sam lets you lead him, trying to focus on you and not on your surroundings. It is surprisingly easy to push the other men in the room to the back of his mind and focus solely on your naked curves, the way your bottom wobbles as you hurry you both along. You are a beautiful woman, he thought so from the moment he first saw you. He just didn't think he'd ever be in a position to see you completely naked, much less do something about it.

It is rather shaming how his body reacted – how it is reacting. He's been fighting against his response and his fear and anger has helped, but now if he doesn't maintain his erection then he doesn't doubt Lucifer will rape you. Being chosen over Lucifer isn't exactly a commendation, but he will do his best to make this… if not pleasant, then at least not awful for you.

He wants to tell you that, to whisper in your ear that everything is going to be okay – even if it is a promise he can't keep, but the gag means that all your communication is one way. From you to him.

When you both reach the bed, you look up at him with troubled, frightened eyes. "I'm sorry," you whisper. "I'm so sorry… and thank you."

Sam nods, hoping his eyes show his own apologies, his own unhappiness at the situation, even while his cock strains towards you. The generous curve of your breasts and hips are more than enough to make any red-blooded male stand up and pay attention. The hard pink nipples tipping your gorgeous breasts would have made his mouth water if he hadn't been gagged.

You look at each other for a long moment, wordless communication passing between you – you are in this together. Partners. And you will support each other through this.

"Better hurry you two, before I decide it would be more fun to join you than watch you." Lucifer's voice purrs, but it is heavy with threat.

Your eyes widen and then you grab Sam's hand, squeezing your eyes shut you bring it to your breast. A wave of dismay sweeps over him. He's never slept with a woman who isn't one hundred percent willing… how is he supposed to do this when you can't even look at him while he is just touching you? And yet, neither of you have a choice, do you?

The heavy weight of your breast is soft and warm in his hand, and he groans as your nipple presses against his palm, his fingers automatically close around the offering of flesh. How incredibly lowering to discover that his cock throbs even harder, not caring that this is not his or your choice.

Aware of the eyes around you both, although doing his best to ignore them, Sam reaches up to cup both of your breasts in his hands. To his surprise, you let out a breathy little moan as he gently squeezes. It soothes his feelings somewhat to know that his touch isn't completely repellent to you. Unless of course you are pretending that he is someone else… which he can kind of understand.

But if that's what it takes, then that's what it takes. He certainly isn't going to blame you for doing whatever you can.

Still… he has no need to think of other women. All he has to do is forget the other people in the room, forget the gag in his mouth, forget the room itself, and focus on you, and his cock is as hard as rock. Warm, soft, sweet curves, your skin like silk under his hands. Another time, another place… so he does his best to pretend.

Plucking at your nipples, he watches your face closely, seeing the muscles relax there as he gently caresses you. After seeing Lucifer's rough handling, he wants to be as gentle as possible while he fondles you.

"Good. Now lift her up onto the bed."

Sam's jaw clenches, making it ache even more around the gag, as he feels you shiver in response to Lucifer's command. Couldn't the damn man just let them be? Just for a few minutes?

But he can't risk disobedience, not with you so vulnerable at the moment. You are surrounded on every side by Lucifer's demons, you are frightened and exhausted, and he isn't much better. With Lucifer's threats hanging over your heads, it would stupid to tempt even the tiniest bit of disobedience. If Sam doesn't follow Lucifer's orders, it could very well be you who pays the price.

His eyes slide around the room, wondering where Dean is being held at this moment. Yours and his fate are riding on the fact that Dean might escape somehow.

Sliding his hands down to your hourglass waist, he gently lifts you up the few inches to the bed. Your big serious eyes gaze up at him through thick lashes. At least you aren't crying anymore. Sam touches your cheek, sweeping back some of your hair that has stuck to your dried tears.

"Lay down, Y/N."


	12. Chapter 12

With your legs hanging off the bed, you close your eyes again and obey. Everything feels so surreal right now. Sam's lips are sealed, closed off by that awful gag, but you can see the worry in his eyes. Mostly you are worried that he won't be able to do it, to go through with it. And you would so much rather him than Lucifer.

Somehow, even though you would not choose to have sex with Sam if you hadn't been forced into the situation, it is less of a violation. At least you know a little about Sam, have talked with him, trust him.

Laid out in front of him you feel much more vulnerable. Having his big muscled body close to yours has made you at least FEEL more protected even though you know it is an illusion. It is obvious that Sam wants to protect you, and will do whatever he has to do. Even have sex with you.

Logically you understand his reluctance, but at the same time you felt strangely rejected when he hesitated. Even though you know he isn't rejecting you, just the situation. Stupid to feel like he is. The fact that he is obviously hard, now, is both reassuring and a little frightening. Looking up at him you can see both hesitation and desire in his eyes.

You do your best not to look past him, but you can't help seeing Lucifer standing just a few feet from you both, to the side of Sam, watching you both hungrily. It makes your heart pound faster as your body tenses, the desire to flee welling up inside of you.

"Fuck her, Sam."

Sam grimaces, closing his eyes at the crudeness of Lucifer's demand. For yourself, you just do your best to block out the words, to concentrate on the gentle way Sam runs his hands down your body, pulling your legs up to drape them over his arms, spreading your thighs wide for him. The wetness that had begun when Lucifer had been playing with your breasts hasn't gone away and now that Sam is touching you, you feel free to enjoy it without shame.

The head of his cock presses up against the soft wet lips of your pussy and you gasp. When you meet Sam's eyes, you are shocked by the desire that you see there, even though it is tinged with guilt, and you realise that even if he is angry at the situation and protective over you, he still wants to fuck you. The hard cock at the entrance to your body isn't just a reaction to being around a naked woman, that is real desire in his eyes.

You really don't know how to react to that, and you don't really get a chance to, before he is pushing into you. With a gasp, your body arches as the thick rod of his erection pushes into your body, stretching you open. While you've been avoiding looking at his nakedness, you hadn't really focused on the size of his penis. It is bigger than you realised, and your pussy muscles clamp down around him in shock at both the breach and the size of him. Thick, hot and hard; he makes a strangled noise and when you look up at him again you realise that he groaned in pleasure, but it had been muffled by the gag. His warm hazel eyes are half lidded now, the muscles of his body tense as he wars with the desire to plunge completely inside of you.

With a little whimper, you dig your hands into the sheets of the bed beneath you, not knowing where else to put them. Touching Sam would be a bit too much like participating in your own rape; even though you know he isn't doing it by choice either. But you don't want Lucifer to think you are encouraging any of this… you don't want him to know that it feels good.

It is all you can do not to moan when Sam draws his hips back and plunges forward again, sinking deeper inside of you. The rounded head of his cock seems to burrow straight into your body, the ridged portion dragging against your inner flesh as he pulls away and thrusts hard again. He is so very thick, stretching your muscles in a way they haven't been used before, making you gasp and cry out in shock as he seems to split you wide open. With your thighs draped over his arms, you are completely spread and vulnerable, with no way to halt the advance or even slow it.

No way to stop him burying himself completely inside of you, his muscled body leaning forward so that you are bent almost double at the waist, your pussy stuffed full of his cock and the hard bone of his pelvis pressing against your swollen clit. Gripping the mattress even tighter, you toss your head back and forth, closing your eyes as you concentrate on not rubbing yourself against him. The press of his hot body against your sensitive pussy lips, which feel stretched and tight, is incredibly erotic. The sensation of him so deeply embedded inside of you, even the eyes of your watchers tickling over your skin, all if it is both frightening and exciting.

You hate the part of you that finds some sick satisfaction in what is happening. Maybe it's because you've never measured up to the standards of real beauty in the classic sense of the word, you've never considered yourself very desirable, some demented part of you finds the arrested gazes of Lucifer and his demons, of Sam somehow flattering. After all, Lucifer could probably have any woman he wanted, couldn't he? He didn't exactly have to make do with leftovers.

And, while he might get twisted satisfaction out of the fact that you and Sam aren't a couple, you can't deny that you also saw real desire for you in Lucifer's intensely bright eyes. It is too disturbing to look at him while Sam is deep inside of you, panting with long deep breaths as if he is trying to hold back his own pleasure even though it is impossible. It is too disturbing to look at Sam too; the mixed emotions that swarm over you are becoming all ravelled up in the pleasure that is growing deep in your core. If only he would move hard and fast, do it quickly and get it over with… but he seems to be struggling with himself, his long strokes in and out of you lingering, and you can't stop the feelings of pleasure that are burgeoning inside of you.

Closing your eyes doesn't help, because then it is all too easy to forget where you both are, what is happening, and just become lost in the pleasure of Sam's thrusts between your legs. Your thighs tighten, trying to squeeze him, but his arms are much stronger, keeping you spread wide and open.

When you let out a little moan, you open your eyes again, trying to remind yourself of where you are. You turn your head to the side, away from Lucifer.

Your pussy is becoming wetter, making sloppy noises as Sam pushes in and out, his thrusts coming harder and faster at just the right time to force your body to respond with pleasure.

You moan, turning your head again, horrified at your reactions, only to find yourself staring into Lucifer's glittering eyes. He's moved closer, so that he is almost touching Sam, his lips parted with anticipation as he watches you. Somehow he knows… he knows that you are close, that you are going to orgasm while Sam fucks you, even though you don't want to.

It should dampen your response, it should make your pleasure subside, but Sam's body is pressing hard against your swollen clit, and you find yourself crying out, your hips lift as you stare into Lucifer's triumphant blue eyes. The shameful pleasure seems to burst out of your core, your body rippling and shaking with pleasure as you clench down on Sam's cock.

A ragged groan tears from his throat, muffled by the gag but clearly audible, as your pussy convulses around him. His hands tighten on your waist as he pounds faster, harder, and you clutch at the bed beneath you as the ecstasy spirals wildly out of control. Tears leak from your eyes, which you squeeze shut as a defence against Lucifer's eager eyes.

Sam's cock pulses inside of you and as he groans again, you realise he is cumming. Hot liquid sprays your insides, causing you to gasp as your pussy milks him, eagerly accepting the offering as it sets off another wave of rapture that ripples through your body.

Then he slumps over you, his muscular chest heaving, bending you completely in half as the strength and fight seems to go out of him. You don't even whimper a protest – thanks to your fitness training you are very flexible, and you completely understand why he is so spent. Every single one of your muscles feels languid, as if your climax has also relieved your body of all the stress and tension that you have been carrying since you found yourself in that vampire's nest.

Behind Sam, Lucifer sighs, a deep satisfied sound. "You two are going to give me so much pleasure. And now it's my turn."


	13. Chapter 13

Lucifer's words ping through Sam's brain, but he can't make sense of them. His brain feels fuzzy, hazy as if all of his ability to think has been sucked right out of his cock along with his climax. Your orgasm has ripped the shreds of this self-control away, a battle he'd already been losing thanks to how hot and wet you'd been. But he doesn't blame you, you can't help your body's response any more than he can help his – and it some ways, it makes him feel slightly less guilty that you'd obviously been aroused and that he'd managed to make you enjoy the sex, despite the less than ideal circumstances.

But what does Lucifer mean it is his turn?

Sam struggles to push himself upright, ready to defend you. Even though it's stupid, he somehow feels betrayed that Lucifer is going to rape you after allowing you to choose between them.

A heavy hand pushes him back down and you let out a small cry as his weight comes down hard on top of you, your body bending in half again. Goddamn you are flexible, Sam realises. Your limberness adding a certain eroticism to you that he's been unaware of before.

Growling behind his gag, Sam tries to push himself back off of you, but he has gravity working against him and his arms are tangled in your long legs. The pressure on his back moves and suddenly he is aware of two men on either side of him, both holding him down on top of you. His cock is still lodged inside of you, slowly shrinking but quite firmly planted. The weight of his body and the men pushing down on you seems to do something pleasurable to you because you gasp and your pussy tightens around him again. It is almost too much for the sensitive surface of his cock and he feels himself jerk inside of you as he spasms.

Behind him Lucifer chuckles. "Ah… Sam… I'll be interested to see how you enjoy this."

Something slick and hard presses against Sam's anus and he howls with sudden understanding. Back when he'd been at Stanford, Sam had experimented with some of his male friends. He'd ended up deciding it wasn't for him, he preferred the soft curves of women, their musky scents their slick pussies. And while he enjoyed anal sex when it was his cock doing the breaching, he'd found he hadn't enjoyed receiving nearly as much. In fact, he'd only tried it a couple of times before ending his experimentation – and that had been a few years ago now.

Feeling Lucifer's finger burrowing into him, stretching that nearly-virgin orifice, Sam begins to struggle in earnest. It is only the squeaking cries from you that causes him to freeze again, as he realises that his struggles are hurting you.

"I'm sorry…" you whisper, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. Sam knows that you realise what must be happening. "I'm so sorry…"

He wants to tell you that it isn't your fault, he doesn't blame you. How can he? What were you supposed to do; choose Lucifer to rape you? It isn't like either of you could have predicted the outcome.

But he can't help trying to squirm away, trying to push up, as Lucifer's finger is buried inside of him. Sam groans as the intruder probes and twists, greasing up his channel with lubrication. The stroking tip finding a spot inside of him that makes his body clench, blood surging to his dick in response.

No. No, no, no, no, no.

Gritting his teeth against the material gag, Sam shakes his head. Maybe he can't fight back, maybe he can't even run away, but he'll be damned if he will enjoy this.

A sudden gripping thought nearly slays him – was this how you had felt as you'd creamed yourself all over his cock? It makes him feel a lot less good about making the sex pleasurable for you.

Unable to look at you any longer, to see the guilt and pity in your eyes – especially when his own guilt is nearly suffocating him now – Sam buries his face into your shoulder as Lucifer pulls his finger out and then comes burrowing back, this time with two fingers to stretch Sam's sphincter. The worst part is that it doesn't entirely hurt; it burns slightly as his muscles stretches and spasms, but Lucifer's questing fingers also press against his prostate as they plunge in, and Sam feels his cock stiffen slightly in the hot grasp of your pussy.

The fingers twist, plunging back and forth, and cause him to writhe uncontrollably against your softness, doing his best to keep still if only to keep from hurting you further. You are trapped together, your bodies still interconnected, while Lucifer torments you both.

####

Was this your fault? If you hadn't chosen Sam earlier, would he be suffering like this now?

The idea that you saved your own skin, only to sacrifice his, even unintentionally, is horrifying.

Although you can't tell exactly what Lucifer is doing to him, you have a very good idea. Same-sex experimentation is not unknown to you, although you've never done it yourself, so you know what Lucifer must be preparing him for. And you also know, from Sam's struggles that he isn't enjoying it.

The very idea of anal sex has always horrified you. It seems so dirty and undignified. With Sam's big body on top of you, his broad shoulders blocking out your vision now that his weight is on you, you can't see Lucifer at all, but it is obvious he doesn't feel the same way as you.

Sam shifts on top of you again and it is all you can do not to moan. His pelvis is pressed against your splayed pussy lips, his pubic bone still grinding against your clit every time he moves, and that whole area is super sensitive after your shameful orgasm. Thankfully you are flexible enough that being bent in half, even for a length of time, is only uncomfortable rather than being painful. Unfortunately, being merely uncomfortable doesn't do anything to decrease the pleasure that sparks every time Sam's body rubs against yours.

He makes a moaning noise behind his gag, muffled and pleading. When you look up at him, you can see that his eyes are closed and his forehead is wrinkled as if he is in pain or at least extreme discomfort. That or…

The sudden pressure deep inside you makes you realise that Sam's cock is growing inside of you, hardening and pushing its length back into the depths of your pussy.

"Oh!" You writhe beneath him again, your pussy tightening around the hardening shaft.

Is Sam being aroused by what Lucifer is doing? And is he actually enjoying it, or is it the same as when your body responded without your mind's consent? You don't' doubt that Lucifer is a master at eliciting the physical responses he desires.

But there is nothing you can do to help Sam; you are even more trapped than he is, pinned beneath him like a bug on a stick. The analogy would make you giggle if the situation wasn't so awful.


	14. Chapter 14

Beneath him, Sam can feel you responding, your body tightening around his cock as Lucifer fingers his ass. He chants "No, no, no, no, no" behind his gag, but of course no one can hear it – and he doubts that Lucifer would stop even if he did. You are mostly quiet, other than the occasional squeal or moan, but he doesn't blame you for not drawing further attention to yourself. In fact his is glad that you don't. At the very least, his current position protects you from molestation by Lucifer or his men; even if it isn't by his choice at least he can feel like he is doing something for you.

He wishes he knew where Dean was. Although with all the attention centred here, he hopes that his brother is being left alone.

Lucifer's fingers are relentless, pushing and stretching the tight ring of muscle, spreading the lubricant liberally in Sam's spasming channel. Sam can only groan and try to relax, try to make the burn lessen… he remembers that much from when he'd experimented before.

Then the fingers are entirely withdrawn and Sam feels his body relax instantly, leaving him panting for breath. He hadn't even realised how tense his muscles had become while Lucifer had violated him.

"Hold him still."

Hands come down on his shoulders and his wrists from either side, and Sam begins to struggle again, feeling your hands tightening on his shoulders as you cling to him and squeak with dismay, but he can't help it.

Something hot and hard and much thicker presses against his anus and begins to push in. The pressure is immense and Sam finds himself panting and groaning, unable to do anything as one of Lucifer's hands rubs his lower back. The man is speaking, but Sam can't hear any of the words, there is a roaring in his ears and all he can do is squeeze his eyes shut and struggle with the overwhelming sensation of being unbearably stretched. If Lucifer's fingers had burned, his cock is like a searing brand.

He can feel tears leaking from his eyes, your hands rubbing his chest as if to try and make him feel better, and Lucifer's cock stretching him wider and wider. When the crown pops in past his sphincter, Sam can actually feel it and he groans with the minor relief. Thrusting inch by inch, Lucifer sinks deeper into him, making Sam spasm when the head of his cock presses against Sam's prostate. His own cock still firmly lodged inside you, had started to soften again, but with the stimulation against that sensitive spot, it begins to swell.

NOooooooooooooo… Sam's protest is lost behind his gag as Lucifer immediately begins to rock on the spot, rubbing his cock over that sensitive portion of Sam's interior over and over again. All the blood in his body seems to start rushing into his own dick, which is all too happy to grow thicker and longer in the warm confines of your body. Grunting and straining, there is nothing Sam can do with Lucifer's men pressing him down on either side. Beneath him you squirm and gasp, your movements only adding to the pleasure that is beginning to mix with the burning discomfort of his own nerves.

It is obvious that Lucifer and his men are masters at what they were doing, coaxing a response from even the most reluctant of their victims. And there is nothing Sam can do. He's always been strong but right now he is overpowered and outnumbered.

Giving up, telling himself it is only for a moment, Sam feels his body relax.

"Good Sam… let me into that tight ass."

Lucifer retreats and plunges in, deeper than ever, and his cock slides, burning… burning… until his hips press against the curve of Sam's ass. You are all now linked together, Lucifer filling Sam as Sam fills you.

Wrapping his fingers in a bruising grip around Sam's hips, Lucifer begins to move.

Each time he pulls away, he drags Sam partially with him, which means that each time he plunges forward, the momentum and weight of his body causes Sam to sink back into you. It is as if he is fucking both of you at once, Sam's cock a mere extension of his depraved machinations.

It is awful. It is wonderful.

Sam has never experienced the like before. His insides are burning as Lucifer stretches him, over and over again, but at the same time his cock is in the heavenly, wet haven of your pussy. Every drag of Lucifer's cock across his prostate makes his own dick jerk as his asshole tightens in response. Somehow the burn, the discomfort, the strange feeling of fullness begins to intermingle with the more pleasant sensations of your soft body beneath his and your rippling pussy clenching around him.

The pain and the pleasure are almost shocking in its intensity. Sam almost feels like he is having an out of body experience, half of him being raped by the devil himself, the other half is in heaven as he wallows in your body. It seems so wrong to take any pleasure in the experience at all, but he can't help it. The tight wetness of your sheath is killing him by inches, even if his movements aren't under his control this time.

Lucifer's thrusts come harder and faster as Sam's tight tunnel submits to him, adjusting to the rough intrusion. Beneath him, your hips are moving, meeting his thrusts, and when he looks your eyes are closed, turned away from him. He can't help but wonder where you have gone to in your mind, but he is glad this isn't entirely awful for you. The soft little 'ohs' that drop from your lips with every thrust just makes the blood pump through his veins even harder.

He could almost lose himself in the hazy burn of pleasure like you had – God knows he wants to – but he is resisting because that is the only thing he has left of him. The only thing he can control. Not that it makes a difference to his body; he can feel his own orgasm approaching as Lucifer pounds into his ass, forcing him to rape your pussy.

It is wrong, and he fights it… uselessly. The rubbing head of Lucifer's cock finds his prostate with every prod, your body moving under him, your own soft moans of pleasure, it is all too much. Sam shouts behind his gag in despair and ecstasy as he begins to orgasm. Beneath him, you arch, your pussy rubbing against his body as you tighten around him in sympathetic rapture.

Behind him Lucifer keeps pumping, keeps raping him, and forcing his body to keep moving and thrusting into you even as his cock begins to spew cum into your pussy for the second time in less than an hour. The stimulating friction against his cock is almost too much to bear and he cries out behind the gag as it becomes almost painful for his shaft to continue fucking you.

When Lucifer groans and shoves deep, filling him completely, it is almost a relief. He slumps over your body, feeling you shuddering beneath him in the final throes of your own orgasm, as he feels the sensation of spurts of cum pressing past the tight ring of his sphincter and shooting deep into his body. It was utterly degrading to know that he has orgasmed while being raped… and for the second time while raping you.

Sam has never felt so useless, so helpless in his entire life. This isn't who he is.

Is it?

###########

Lucifer sighs with satisfaction as he pulls away, and you open your eyes, realising that it is over.

You feel awful. Sick. How could you have orgasmed while being raped – not once, but twice! And the second time, while Sam was being forcibly fucked as well! Yet the tingling state of your pussy, the hypersensitivity of those soft folds against Sam's body, make it impossible for you to lie to yourself.

The men who had been holding Sam down pull him upright, supporting him as he stumbles back. As he does so, your legs fall down from the crook of his arms and you moan with relief as your body is allowed to unfold. Your legs fall down, apart, so as not to put any pressure on your sore pussy lips, which are feeling decidedly battered by now.

Lucifer looks over both of you, and he smiles. The way that he looks at you both… it is almost triumphant.

"Very good. You have both pleased me." A feeling of relief surges through you at Lucifer's words; hope rising inside of you, which is firmly crushed with his next. "I'll look forward to doing… so much more with both of you. But for now I have work to do. Michael, Rachael, come and take care of Y/N and Sam."


	15. Chapter 15

Michael leads you to a large room; all the walls are tiled and white as is the floor. Steel cabinets line one wall, their gleaming surfaces giving no hint as to what horrors might be concealed inside. There is a drain in the centre of the room, which you stare at with a sinking feeling. In the far right corner is a shower stall, with nothing to obscure the view of anyone inside it, and in the centre of the room is the kind of table you are used to seeing on your rare visits to the doctor. Well. Almost.

Made out of padded black leather and steel, it has stirrups attached to one end and a multitude of straps hanging from the rest of it. You don't doubt that a person can be secured to it in far too many ways.

"Come on," Michael says impatiently. "Get on the table and put your feet in the stirrups."

Standing at the end of the table, you turn and put your hands on it to help hoist yourself up, as you do so, you see a demon taking up a post by the door. It is a strange thing, but you are relieved not to be alone with Michael. The fact that Sam has been taken to a completely different room altogether makes you feel more alone and vulnerable than ever.

"Feet in the stirrups."

Whimpering slightly, you stare at the floor as you do what he asks. You hate the spread position of your legs, but you force your fears down and lay on the table quiescent as he straps you down to the bed. Straps go round your ankles fixing them to the stirrups, one goes across your lower belly, another across your chest just under your armpits and above your breasts. Your arms are stretched over your head and strapped down and another band goes across your forehead, immobilising you and leaving you completely helpless in front of Michael.

Moving back to your feet, Michael grasps each of your ankles and forces them wide apart, making you cry out at the sudden movement and stretch of your muscles. Your pussy is splayed wide open, and you know there isn't a single centimetre hidden from Michael's lascivious eyes.

Not that he is looking there; he is watching your face, obviously enjoying your fear and your helplessness, aroused by his control over you. Locking the stirrups in place, he goes to one of the cabinets. Because of the strap across your forehead, you can't turn to look and see what he is doing, but you can hear the clinking of metallic objects. Not knowing what he is gathering only makes your anxiety worse.

Closing your eyes, you force yourself to breathe deeply, trying to calm yourself. With your eyes closed you can hear your heartbeat pounding in your ears.

The screeching of wheels and rattling of metal instruments has you opening your eyes again. As Michael comes into view, your breathing starts to accelerate again. The gleam in his eyes and grin on his face says that whatever is about to happen, you aren't going to enjoy it.

"Now, let's clean you up a bit."

Returning to your spread legs, Michael methodically cleans all the residue of cum – now dried – from your legs and pussy.

"Now to clean your insides," he said, his sadistic grin spreading.

Unable to keep quiet, having no idea what his words might mean and therefore finding them even more threatening, you moan and squirm against the restraints. Of course they've been tightened far too well for you to do more than wiggle, causing your breasts to sway gently back and forth.

Michael picks up what looks almost like a hose with a long, metal tube at the end of it; on the other end the hose is attached to some kind of machine. The tube is perhaps an inch and a half in circumference and has little holes all over it. You gasp as Michael steps between your legs and pushes the cold metal inside you.

"This is called a douche," Michael says. "We'll use a nice hot one for you."

You scream as your inner walls are suddenly pummelled with water so hot that it feels like it is burning you. You have no way of knowing that is has been nicely gauged to the perfect temperature to be painful without actually causing any damage, to you it feels like molten lava is spraying your insides. As you pull and wriggle against the restraints, crying out and begging for relief, Michael presses another button and the spray stops. He pulls the wand away and you pant and sob, but he leans forward for a closer inspection.

"Hmmm… too much hair here."

You can barely hear what he is saying. In fact you barely register it as he spreads depilatory cream over your abused pussy and mound. At this point you don't care that he is removing your pubic hair, at least it doesn't hurt. He scrapes the hair away, leaving your pussy smooth and bald.

"Now you're clean and ready for Lucifer. Ready to conceive his child."

"What did you say?" you ask, too exhausted to process this new concept.

"Be silent!"

A sudden chill goes through you whole body as you realise what he means.

But for now it is over... Michael begins unstrapping you from the table. As you sit up your head spins dizzily.

"Careful," he says, catching you as you stumble.

As you walk down out of the room, you wonder where Sam is and what is happening to him.

After being dragged away from you, Sam allows himself to slump in his demon guard's hands forcing them to actually drag him. Although he picks up his feet to keep the skin from being scraped off, he doesn't make their job easy.

Sam is cleaned in much the same way as you were. The ordeal is less tortuous and Rachael even chooses to massage his muscles, easing away some of his tension. When they were finally done with him, his wrists are re-cuffed and he is led from the room.

Sam allows himself to be led down a corridor and finally they stop outside another door. One of the demons opens the door, another pushes him through. The door snaps shut behind him.

"Sam!"

"Y/N!"

Utter relief sweeps over him as he sees you sitting up on the bed in the centre of the room. There isn't much else in the room, except the overly large bed that could probably fit six people on it. The moment he has the thought, Sam wishes that he hadn't. You are wrapped up in what looks like the sheet from it, tendrils of your hair falling down, your eyes red from crying. And you still look beautiful.

Jumping up, you run to him and he lifts his arms up so that you can throw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his waist as you start to sob. Lowering his arms around you, he notices that you are not handcuffed, and feels a bit of grim satisfaction from that. They must think he is still a threat, even if he has been incredibly ineffective so far.

But this… hold you while you cry, this he can do.

As he does so, pressing you against his body and letting you weep onto his chest, he takes quick stock of the room. It is remarkably bare; there is the large bed, a table with some food on it and what looks like some kind of storage on the far wall.

"It's okay sweetheart…" he murmurs into your hair. "It'll be okay, I promise… I won't let him beat us. We're going to escape.

You push back away from him, although you can't go very far since his hands are cuffed and he can't open his arms to release you. Your expression is one of desperation.

"You have a plan?"


	16. Chapter 16

As Sam and you compare notes, it quickly becomes apparent to him why you are so frightened. Lying on your side on the bed, watching him eat, the tears have dried on your face but he can still see you shivering with fear while you tell him about the ordeal that Michael put you through. It makes Sam want to punch his hand through the wall, just hearing your voice shake as you talk about it. To see how scared you are of the fallen angel.

He feels almost ashamed, feeling you've been through much worse than he has.

"We have to go along, with what they want for now, don't you see?" he says waving the roll of bread he has in his hand. Which is a bit awkward, but he keeps forgetting that his hands are cuffed together and tries to gesture with them. "Lucifer still controls everything, he can decide to do whatever he wants to us, no matter whether we do as he says or not."

"I don't want to have his baby, Sam," you say, your bright eyes becoming even brighter as the sheen of tears covers them. "Maybe you can get us out of here, eventually… but I just, I can't take it. There must be some way out."

"It won't come to that. Who knows what or where Dean is at the moment? We just have to be patient and play for time until he can get to us!" He doesn't want to get your hopes up unnecessarily, but Dean has never failed to come through for him before now.

"So it's better to do nothing, and hope Dean will find us? And what if he doesn't? I'd rather try and get out than wait for something to happen which I know will have awful consequences!"

You sound just as convinced of your argument as he feels of his own, and unfortunately he can see some of the sense of your words. The problem is that he is right too. He knows the cage well, having been here before. The chance of escape is limited, but if Dean can break in from hell itself, then he can keep the door open and get you both out.

"I don't know, Y/N," he says tiredly. "I can't think straight right now… I do think we should sit tight until Dean finds us," he holds up his hand to stop your next words, "but I do see your point. I just don't know what to do."

You bite your lower lip and then nod. "I see what you're saying too. I'm just… I'm scared, Sam. And I hurt. And I don't want to go through anymore."

Your voice shakes and he inwardly curses himself for causing you more distress. Going over to the bed, he sits down next to your head and strokes your hair, hoping that it might comfort you. While you accept it, you don't look at him; you seem lost in your own thoughts.

"By the laws of physics, Sam, what they can put you through is nothing compared to what they can do to me… and I don't want to conceive Lucifer's son. If we tried to escape we might find Dean… Besides, what if he's hurt? What if he needs our help?"

"You're right. And I didn't mean we should do nothing indefinitely… but Y/N, I'm not going to do anything rash or unplanned. I'm not going to run and then put you in more danger than you already are. If I figure out a way that should work for all of us, then we will do it."

The shudder that goes through you isn't reassuring. Your voice is soft when you speak again. "I'll wait, Sam, but not forever."

Sliding onto the bed beside you, Sam hesitates and then relaxes as you roll over and snuggle into him. It takes a moment or two of arranging for you both to get comfortable, you head pillowed on his arm, his cuffed wrists around your body. The sheet is still wrapped around you, but he prefers that to having your naked body pressed up against him.

Unfortunately, despite the circumstances, his attraction to you remains.

Feeling your breathing slow and then steady, he is grateful that you feel safe enough to fall asleep there, with his arm around you. Although he knows his presence doesn't give you any real protection, you need to sleep. He does too. After all, who knows when Lucifer would call for you again, and there is every chance you will be able to escape before then.

He knows exactly where you both are in this cage, and he knows exactly where in hell the cage is located. And Dean could be close, but he could also be miles away. You are right on one aspect, definitely – he needs to plan an escape in case his brother doesn't show.

#####

Lucifer's men come for you both sometime later, awakening you both as the door opens with a bang. You shriek and quiver, pressing your face into Sam's chest as if to hide yourself from reality. His muscles tense all over, ready to fight, but he is tangled up in you and the sheets. Which is probably a good thing; there are four men, far too many for him to overcome even if his wrists weren't in cuffs, and they all bear the demon black eyes.

"Get up, it's time for dinner," one of them says.

Carefully pulling away from you, Sam stands, completely unabashed by his nudity. In stark contrast, you seem to be trying to stand while still covered in the sheet. One of the men snorts, steps forward and rips the scant covering away from you as you let out a cry of dismay and surprise.

Without even thinking, Sam lunges for the man, only to be caught by the other two demons who chuckle.

"You sure live up to your reputation as a fighter," one of them says, chuckling. Someone smacks Sam on the ass and he snarls, but there is nothing he can do as they force him to his knees. One of them places a hand over the back of his neck, to help hold him in place.

The two other demons are standing over you as you push yourself upright, your shoulders hunched and your hands trying to cover yourself. That is when Sam realises that your mound has been completely shaved of the soft curls that had been there before your trip with Michael. You hadn't mentioned it when you talked about what Michael had done to you, and Sam realises that you are ashamed of it.

Your pussy lips look swollen and red, not just because they can be seen, he realises. Michael's rough handling and douching has irritated them.

"Hands at your side, slut," one of them snaps, giving you a slap on your bottom.

You squeal, but your hands fall to your side. The expression on your face is completely lost and your fingers twitch and ball into little fists as you try to figure out what to do with them.

Sam hates himself for the stirring he feels in his cock as he looks at you; so he looks away.

"Come on," says the demon with his hand on Sam's neck. "Let's get them back to the Centre Room."


	17. Chapter 17

It is the same room you've been in before, but now it is filled with tables and people… demons, all sitting around talking. You shake as both men and women leer at you, some snickering, some pointing at you and Sam. Very few look at all sympathetic.

Despite the great number of people in the room, you find your eyes going automatically to the huge table at the back of the room, where Lucifer is. He has such a commanding presence that it doesn't matter how many people are in the room – and you guess there have to be at least fifty – eyes are automatically drawn to him. Beside you, you can hear Sam muttering under his breath.

You can't decide if he is brave or stupid. Maybe a bit of both. You feel cowardly and stupid. When it comes down to it, you know that Sam is right that Lucifer doesn't need an excuse to punish you both… on the other hand, your cowardly self doesn't want to give Lucifer an excuse either.

You look around the room as you are both led to the table where Lucifer is waiting.

You wonder what everyone was doing in the afternoon whilst you'd been sleeping. What do demons do to entertain themselves? You feel horribly aware of your puffy, sore pussy lips, and you give up looking around and just stare at the ground as you are both brought up to the table.

Silence slowly trickles through the room – not immediate, but a slow hushing of voices as if the gathered crowd are slowly becoming aware that entertainment is imminent.

Peeking through your lashes, you can see Lucifer and his men looking over you and Sam, their expressions frankly lascivious. One of them, seeing that you can see him, grins and rubs his crotch. Immediately you drop your gaze again. Sam's presence beside you is the only thing that keeps you from bursting into tears – his is so strong, you don't want to let him down by weeping uselessly, the way you had earlier. Perhaps some of the shock of your situation is wearing off; your brain certainly doesn't feel as fuzzed as it had earlier.

"Well, well, Y/N and Sam. Don't you two clean up pretty?" Even though Lucifer is speaking in normal tones, the acoustics of the room means that everyone there can hear every word he is saying. Snickers ring out behind you both and you can see Sam's fist clenching. You hope he will keep quiet. It isn't like being mocked is going to harm either of you. "And here we have the soon to be mother… of my child! My firstborn!"

Hoots and cheers follow this announcement and you feel your cheeks flame brightly. Out of the corner of your eye you can see Sam's jaw muscle twitching in anger. You close your eyes.

"Get her up on the table so that everyone can see that pretty pussy," Lucifer says.

You moan softly as the two men on either side of you lift you up. Some of Lucifer's other men are already clearing a space on the table, moving books and paperwork to the side, so that there is plenty of room for you to be laid down on your back, your bottom right at the edge, while the two men hold your legs. They bend them at the knee and spread them apart, exposing your pussy to the entire crowd. The cheering grows louder at your humiliation as your swollen, abused pussy lips are shown off.

"Such a good girl," Lucifer says, grabbing your wrists and pulling them above your head. He doesn't even look at your face. Reaching down he fondles one of your breasts, bringing the nipple to hard a little point which he tugs between his fingers. You moan again, hating yourself for the little trickle of pleasure that spurts through you. "Y/N's pussy looks pretty sore… I believe we have some balm that can help that." He looks over to the side. "Michael, please give Sam the balm you've prepared."

You feel faint when he first calls upon Michael, and the relief that sweeps through you when Sam is given the balm almost makes you sob. Lucifer is still toying with your breasts, making your nipples hard and achy with his attentions. The pleasure is communicating itself to your pussy, much to your horror.

"Sam… I think it's up to you to help soothe Y/N's pussy."

Sam is allowed to approach, standing on the other side of the table. The men who are guarding him stand him slightly to the side, so that he doesn't completely block the view of your privates to the rest of the room. The hard, stubborn expression on his face is back as he looks down at the small pot of balm he has in his hand.

"Please Sam," you beg, knowing that he will need permission from you to touch you. Permission you are happy to give. Your poor pussy aches and if Lucifer is going to do more to it… you'd take anything to make it feel better beforehand. Right now, you don't think you could bear to be touched there otherwise. Please Sam, I need… I need something… it hurts so."

Cursing under his breath, Sam dips two of his fingers into the balm. You moan with relief when he gently strokes it along the outside of your inflamed pussy lips. It is immediately soothing, cooling, and the dissipation of the sore ache is more of a relief than you could ever have imagined.

"More, Sam, please!"

Laughter rings out behind you both and his shoulders stiffen. Obviously from your position on the table, your voice is being heard throughout the room because of the damned acoustics, but you don't care as long as he doesn't stop. His face grim, Sam spreads the balm onto your inner pussy lips as Lucifer begins to tweak and tug at your nipples again.

You moan. The soothing balm is doing more than just relieving the soreness, it is allowing your body to feel pleasure again. Sam's gentle strokes are beginning to feel almost teasing, a sharp contrast to Lucifer's rougher handling of your breasts, and to your shame it arouses you. Is there something wrong with you, that you can even be turned on is such a situation? So many people around you, witnessing your humiliation, as you are forcibly fondled, and yet your pussy is getting wet.

"Don't forget to get some inside of her," Lucifer says. His voice is filled with satisfaction at the scenario he has engendered. "I've heard that Michael's douches are quite painful.

His face not showing any reaction, Sam covers two of his fingers with the balm and pushes them into your pussy. Gasping with the sudden relief, the cessation of the burning of your insides, you feel your hips lifting as Sam's fingers probe your tunnel. His fingers feel big. It feels good. Too good.

Even though your body wants more, you are glad when he begins to withdraw.

"I didn't say stop," Lucifer snaps. "Use your fingers to spread the balm around inside her cunt."

The two men glare at each other over your body, Sam's fingers still at the entrance of your pussy. You bite your lip, your eyes looking up pleadingly at Sam. You haven't forgotten that Michael is still in the room. Lucifer has your nipple between his fingers; all he would have to do is twist viciously to cause you quite a bit of a pain. And yet, you don't think you want Sam to continue… it feels too good. And you don't want it to.

Sam's expression hardens again and he looks away first, his fingers sliding back into the slick tunnel of your body. You moan and your pussy clenches, tingling around the invaders. Lucifer begins to gently tug and play with your nipples again, his big hands squeezing your breast flesh as his fingers torment you more specifically.

"Keep spreading the balm until she cums. Otherwise, I'll turn her around on this table and fuck her pussy until she does… it's up to you, Sam."

"Oh nooooo…" You moan again as Sam's fingers move inside of you. You don't know what you are saying no to. Both scenarios. Part of you feels guilty, wanting to escape being raped by Lucifer while Lucifer has already fucked Sam. Better to cum on Sam's fingers… but you don't want to do either.

It is too humiliating, being spread open on the table before a crowd, your pussy being fingered by a man who you barely know but completely trust, your nipples and breasts squeezed and pulled by Lucifer. And yet… Sam is too good at pleasuring a woman for your body to resist. Your euphoria at the cessation of pain, the tingling of your breasts in Lucifer's hands, clever Sam's fingers, all are just too much for you.

Your hips lift, your legs still held in a firmly spread position by the two men, your moans filling the room from the table. The room is mostly hushed, watching, waiting to see if the men can coax a climax from your unwilling body.

"Oh no…" you whisper, your breath coming out in a gush as Sam's thumb brushes over your clit. The little nub is swollen, aching. The sound of his fingers pushing in and out of your pussy fills your ears, as does the harsh breathing of Lucifer. Looking up, you meet his startling blue eyes in that handsome face, which is so at odds with what you think he should look like. Cold blue eyes. Lustful, but cold.

He squeezes your nipples tightly and you writhe. Sam's thumb presses against your clit and it is like a switch has been flipped in your body.

"No, no, no, no, no pleeeeeeeeeeeease nooooooo!"

It feels as though your lower body is on fire again, but this time a good kind. The pleasure begins to ripple outwards from your pussy. Sam's fingers plunge inside of you, his thumb rubbing circles directly against your clit and you tug at Lucifer's grip on your wrists, your legs trying to kick as the ecstasy overwhelms you.

The men all hold you in place, forcing you to remain spread, forcing you to ride out the entire orgasm, until you shudder and slump. Only then does Sam remove his fingers from you, unable to look at you.

Shame fills you, even as the cheers from the room fill your ears. Damn them. And damn your body for making it possible.

The men holding your legs bring them down, bringing you back upright. You sway slightly. But at least your pussy feels better. The lips are no longer so swollen and when you peak down, they still look puffy but they are pink instead of red. Whatever had been in that balm, it had been high quality, and you are greatly relieved. Shame is better than pain, right?

Slowly the cheers die down, everyone's attention still on the head table, and you feel like the back of your neck is prickling, all the little hairs standing up. Whatever Lucifer has planned, he isn't done yet.

"I think Sam did a very good job, don't you?" More cheering. "I believe he's earned his dinner for taking such good care of Y/N. Of course, Y/N still has to earn hers."


	18. Chapter 18

Seeing the way your cheeks pale at Lucifer's pronouncement that you still have yet to earn your dinner, Sam has to squelch down the urge to leap across the table at the devil. For one, Sam is guarded. And there are a lot more demons on the other side of the table.

Sam feels helpless and it is making him crazy. Although, knowing that you feel better, that he at least had made part of the situation more tenable, is a small sop to his pride.

The men holding him turn him outward, so that he is facing the crowd. His cock has hardened just a little while he was fingering you; he wasn't able to help it. You were so tight, so soft and so damn beautiful when you came. Even if you hadn't wanted to, it was not like he could just stand by and let you be raped by that sadistic bastard. Not if he could help it.

He growls as they push him to his knees, knowing that whatever is about to happen, he is going to have to watch. Men bring you up to stand beside them and three men step forward in front of the dias, looking up at them eagerly. Sam's eyes dart around the room, but he can't see a clear line of escape even if he knows what lays outside the doors.

A rough hand grabs his hair and Sam growls again, stilling slightly as he realises that Lucifer has come around to that side of the table and is the one holding his hair. Since he is about to announce whatever it is you have to do to earn your dinner, Sam is going to try his hardest not to do anything to make it worse. Just like he promised to.

"Y/N… these men have done particularly well today and I think they've earned a reward. You're going to provide them with that… with your mouth.

You moan and whimper as the men on either side of you push you forward and down the step, pushing you to your knees in front of the man to the far left. He grins at you, reaching out with one hand to grab your hair and with the other to loosen his pants. Seeing the way he is holding you, Sam tries to stand, to move forward to help you somehow – he doesn't know how – only to be stopped by the grip on his hair. Instinctively he reaches out to hit Lucifer, and then every muscle in his body seizes up as a painful powerful current runs through him.

Even his lungs seize so that he cannot cry out, can't shout, can't even curse.

Just as suddenly, it releases him and he falls forward on all fours. His hearing returns in a rush, the sound of the crowd cheering and laughing, the wet sounds of a cock being sucked, and a slight buzzing that seems to be coming from somewhere inside his head. Every muscle quivers as he gasps for air, the demonic force fading to a tingling pain that is pricking him, slowly fading.

"Bad Sam," Lucifer's voice rumbles, low and close, right in his ear. Sam realises that the man is crouching next to him, close enough to grab if his muscles could co-operate. If he didn't get hit with that violent energy again. Fingers run along the back of his neck and tighten there. "Do you think you can overpower me? No… hunters like you… you need to be shown from the beginning who's in charge. You act and sometimes you don't think. You don't think about what I might do to you. Or what I might make Y/N do. And so that was a reminder…" the hand released his neck and was brought before his face, the finger contracting slightly, enough to cut off some of his air and Sam jerked backwards a bit. "You have no power down here and you need to start thinking before you act, I can kill you in an instant."

Sam feels another surge of rage and helplessness run through him. But what else can he do? He looks up.

The man who is being serviced by you has turned you to the side, so that the crowd can see as he stuffs his cock down your throat. Your hands are on his thighs, tears trickling down your cheeks, as the man fucks your mouth, roughly.

"Stop it… stop them…" he grits out. "Just stop it."

"You can save her," Lucifer says. "All you have to do is take her place."

* * *

The demon fucks your mouth with deep, rough strokes, shoving his cock in to the root before pulling it back out again, as you try and fight your gag reflex. You are surprised you haven't thrown up by now; he is using you roughly and with absolutely no concern for you other than ensuring you don't pass out. You suck in breath every time he pulls out of your throat, breathing through your nose frantically. Your pussy is still tingling a bit from the orgasm you've had at Sam's fingertips, but you do your best to ignore it as unimportant.

The demon, is groaning with pleasure as he rapes your mouth, the head of his cock bruising the back of your throat. You can hear the crowd's pleasure at watching, calling out his name, Christian - you wonder at the name in place like this - the men saying they hope to try you out sometime soon, the women who wonder if you are as good a pussy-licker as you are a cock-sucker.

And it slowly fades to just general noise as tears stream down your face and you concentrate on breathing in between the rough thrusts.

"Aaaaaaaaaah fuck!" The demon throws his head back, his grip tightening on your hair as he pulls you against his crotch. Your lips press against his hairy groin, the head of his cock lodged in your throat. Something warm and liquid spurts and your throat works convulsively, sucking it down into your stomach without being able to taste it, because he is so deeply in your mouth.

The cum settles in your stomach, making you nauseous with the warmth that is there.

When he pulls away you moan and gasp for breath before finding yourself being spun around on your knees.

"My turn," the man says, grinning down at you. You blink up at him, you can barely see him through the tears that are clinging to your lashes. Your throat is raw, sore, and you whimper.

"Wait," Lucifer's voice rings out from the dias and your heart raises in uncertain hope. You look over to see him standing next to Sam, who is kneeling beside him. The expression on Sam's face is one of uncertainty. Lucifer looks down at the man kneeling beside him. "Sam, would you like to take over for Y/N?"

Oh no… you try to speak, but your mouth is too dry. You can't allow Sam to protect you at the expense of himself, can you? But you can see him steeling himself to answer in the affirmative.

"Apparently not," Lucifer says, nodding his head at the man standing beside you. "Take her."

"NO! Sam shouts as the second man grabs your hair and turns you to face his crotch, where his thick cock is standing out, already aiming for your lips. "I'll do it, I'll take her place!"


	19. Chapter 19

You'll get another chance, and perhaps you won't take so long about your decision," said Lucifer, sounding bored. "Y/N, suck him."

"And you're going to have to do a bit more of the work," the man said, bringing your lips to the head of his cock. "Lick it."

Just do it and get it over with, you tell yourself. Part of you feels devastated that Sam feels the need to debase himself to take your place and protect you, another part feels even more despairing that he didn't do so in enough time to save you from this. Swallowing to renew the moisture in your mouth, you take a deep breath and lick the swollen crown of the man's cock.

He tastes slightly different from the other demon, although it is still that fleshy taste of man and musk. It seems to fill your mouth as you lick all around the fat head and down the length of his shaft as he moves your head and dick around to his satisfaction. There is almost something hypnotic about it, and the sounds of the crowd seem to merge into a constant buzz that fills your ears and doesn't make any sense. You prefer it that way.

"Good," the man says, his voice standing out from the blended voices. "Now suck it."

The tip pushes into your mouth and you flick your tongue over it, finding the pee-hole and toying with it. The man grunts his approval, one hand reaching down to begin casually fondling your breast. His hand is big and warm, and surprisingly gentle as he squeezes and kneads the soft flesh. The little nipple begins to harden as he rubs his thumb over it and you are almost surprised to find yourself rhythmically sucking and moving your mouth up and down his shaft without any force from him.

You pause in your movement –shouldn't you at least put up some token resistance? Rather than so easily participate in the rape of your own mouth?

Displeased with the cessation of your movements, the man pinches your nipple hard and you squeak. Immediately you begin sucking again, pulling his cock deep into your mouth.

To your horror, the flash of pain that went through you at his pinch is tinged with more than a bit of pleasure. Your pussy clenches and you want to cry when you realise you are becoming wet again. What is wrong with you? The gentle manipulation of your nipple now that you are sucking his dick again makes you shudder.

You try to focus on your cock-sucking, to distract yourself from the responses of your body. It is almost difficult to slide your lips all the way down his cock to the base. When you do that, his hips jerk and he groans his approval, his hand becoming slightly rougher on your breast with the increase of his enjoyment.

Your throat spasms, protesting because it is sore from the first demon's abuse, and you let your head pull back while you take a deep breath through your man presses down on your head, taking more control as he forces you fully back down on his cock. The pinching, tugging of his fingers on your nipple make you shudder as wetness begins to trickle from your pussy, his thrusts into your mouth slow and steady.

For the most part he seems content to allow you to set your own pace, as long as you don't take too long about it. You begin to move faster, working your tongue over the underside of his length. You just want this to be over with, and the only way that is going to happen is if you make him cum. Who cares if it looks like you are participating? As long as you can get this over with!

The man begins thrusting back even more, still squeezing your breast as the head of his cock batters the back of your throat. It hurts, especially after the first man has been so rough with you, but you can tell from his groans that he is getting close to cumming and you force yourself to keep sucking through it. The slurping wet sound fills your ears over the hum of the crowd and his encouraging groans.

Your stomach begins to churn, as if your body senses his oncoming orgasm, and then he grunts and releases your breast to grasp the back of your head. Shouting his pleasure, he continues thrusting as his cock begins to pulse. You gag now as the bitter-sweet jets of cum coat your tongue and the back of your throat as he fucks your mouth through his orgasm. Unlike the first demon, he has no inclination to bury himself while he comes and your mouth is filled salty fluid as you struggle to swallow.

Little drops leak out of your lips, dribbling down your chin, as he continues to forcefully thrust and batter your mouth and throat. Nausea rises as your stomach wants to reject the fluid, but you have to swallow what you can or else you won't be able to breathe.

The man pulls your face against his stomach, burying your nose in his pubic hair, as he sends the last spurts jetting straight down your throat. His cock begins to soften and shrink almost immediately, but it means you are forced to swallow every drop of his cum still in your mouth. Very little has found its way down your chin.

You are not even sure if you would be able to eat now, your stomach feels strange and sloshy with the two hot loads you have swallowed. It makes you want to go to the bathroom and throw up, not eat dinner.

The man pulls away and you wipe your chin and swollen lips with the back of your hand, panting for breath and wishing you had something that would wipe the taste of him from your mouth.

"Well Sam? Are you going to take Y/N's place?"

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Sam stand, moving towards the third demon without even saying anything. His fists are clenched at his side and his face holds a look of absolute determination.

You want to tell him no, you want to tell him not to save you at his own expense… but somehow you can't get the air into your lungs. Tears sting your eyes and slide down your cheeks as Sam kneels in front of the third man, shameful relief washing through you, that you are done.

########

It has been years since Sam has done this. The man in front of him doesn't seem to care whose mouth he is putting his cock into; his facial expression hasn't changed at all as he goes from watching you to putting his cock into Sam's mouth. He has obviously been excited by the show and is eager for his own turn.

Kneeling in front of him, Sam keeps his fists clenched at his sides as he opens his lips and the man shoves his cock into Sam's mouth. The warm, salty, fleshy taste brings back memories of his own experiementation when he discovered that he had a decided preference for women. The hot, hard rod drags over his tongue.

Sam doesn't resist, but neither does he participate. Although it is instinct to explore with his tongue, to taste, to do what he's done in the past, Sam forces his tongue to remain still and he doesn't suck or do anything to help.

Not that the man cares.

As he begins to fuck Sam's mouth, Sam hears Lucifer ordering you to crawl to him. His fists clench even tighter. Lucifer better not have you do anything more. You look pathetically exhausted, your eyes reddened from tears, lips swollen, and every inch of your body wary and defeated. Sam hasn't saved you just to allow Lucifer to abuse you more.

To his relief, and his shame, all Lucifer seems to require is that you watch Sam take your place. He really wishes that you wouldn't. Lucifer has you sitting beside him, your head leaning against his leg so that he can stroke your hair as if you were his pet. So that you have to watch. But that is better than some of the alternatives.

Closing his eyes, Sam tries to forget where he is. The man fucking his mouth doesn't seem to require any effort from him. When the head of his cock hits the back of Sam's throat, he has a moment of panic… but he doesn't gag at all. Neither did you, but to be honest, Sam thinks that it might just be a natural talent of yours - and he feels even more aroused by the idea, although seeing you having to service the other men and the misery on your face has fortunately kept him from becoming fully erect.

Now he is completely soft as the man in front of him begins forcing his cock down Sam's throat. Sam has never been able to deep throat… the gel he was made to swallow earlier must be something to do with it. It is the only thing he can think of.

While it is a relief that he isn't going to throw up in front of everyone, Sam hates the feeling of the man's cock blocking his airway, the sensation of being so fully invaded. It seems to go on forever, the man fucking him like his mouth is just a convenient hole to use, his throat beginning to burn as thick meat is shoved into it, again and again.

And he is glad that he kept you from having to do this. That he managed to intervene in time, this time.

The man shoves deep, suddenly, catching Sam off-guard, and he splutters as cum fills his throat. The sudden lack of air surprises him and he tries to pull away. The sickly sweet taste of semen fills his mouth as a spurt erupts directly over his tongue and then the cock is out of his mouth and jets of cum splatter across his face.

The crowd cheer as he takes another two spurts in the face, the white, sticky fluid dripping down onto his chest. He reaches up to wipe it away.

"Stop. Hold still, Sam." Lucifer's voice rings out and Sam drops his hand, gritting his teeth. The feel of the warm cum on his skin only emphasising his humiliation. His throat burns from rough usage and he wonders how you have managed to get through two of the demons. "Y/N, go clean Sam off with that sweet mouth of yours. And crawl."

Sam tries not to look as you crawl towards him, your hair hanging down on either side of your face, not long enough to cover the swaying breasts underneath your body. You are unconsciously seductive and it makes him want to cover you up so that no one else can see; he doubts you even realise how many of the men and women in the room are salivating just from watching you crawl. Those on the dias with Lucifer stare with appreciation at the view from behind.

Since Sam is completely naked, it's not like he can hide any arousal. He focuses on the cum that is on his face and chest, the soreness of his throat, and his anger at everyone around them. All the demons who are watching, who are allowing this to happen and not even trying to stop Lucifer. Do any of them even think it was wrong? Of course not, they are demons, just following Lucifer's lead.

When you reach him, Sam gives you a little smile and mouths 'I'm sorry.'

'Me too,' you mouth back, before gently placing your hands on his shoulders and leaning forward to lick his chest with your soft pink tongue.

A shudder goes through him at the touch of your hands and mouth, the way your tongue laps and tickles his skin. He feels his balls tighten and his cock surge slightly as you drag your tongue over his nipple, cleaning the cum from it. The tiny bud hardens and Sam grits his teeth as he tries to imagine whatever he needs in order to keep from becoming erect.

It is easier when you reach his face, licking him clean. Until your breasts brush against his chest.

By the time you are finished, his dick is at half-mast, although at least he managed to keep from becoming entirely hard. You both look up at Lucifer, you first and then Sam's gaze follows yours waiting for your next orders. Sam's fists tighten as he realises this.

Lucifer smiles at you both. It is obvious that he is hard, his cock making an impressive tent in his pants, but he just nods and waves at someone on the other side of the room. Suddenly the focus of the room changes, no longer trained on you both; everyone knows the entertainment is over.

You and Sam find yourselves seated on the floor of the dais, in front of the table and in full view of the room as you eat, but neither of you care that you don't have true seats or that everyone can see you. You don't talk to each other, neither of you knowing what to say or whether or not your positons would mean that the entire room would hear.

Both of you sit, consumed with your own thoughts – although neither of you know you are both thinking the same thing. You are worried about Lucifer's restraint, his decision not to indulge himself, and what that might mean for the rest of the evening.


	20. Chapter 20

To Sam and your surprise, after you both eat you are escorted back out of the room, this time by new demons. Sam supposes that they must be interchangeable. One of them catches him eyeing them and smirks, flashing his eyes black and raising a hand. Sam understands the message: they can control him the same as Lucifer can. It is something to keep in mind.

He knows that you don't agree with him about timing an escape, but he isn't going to be rash and knows he will find a way. If only he could find out where Dean was being held… but he's been well and truly kept out of the way. Sam isn't sure how to contact him, and he knows that neither he nor you will leave him behind.

Although, if it came down to it, he suspects you would. But he isn't leaving his brother behind. Hell, if he had to knock you out when the time came he would. As these thoughts whirl through his head, he tries to pay attention to the hallways you are going through. You seemed to be returning to the bedroom, following the same route that you'd taken to get to the main hall. His supposition is confirmed when you are both shown back into the room.

So he knows where the bedroom you are being kept in is in relation to the hall. At least that is something.

#######

You lay curled on your side wrapped in your sheet, watching Sam pace the room. He runs his hands through his hair a couple of times distractedly. Neither action is anything new; he's been doing both for a while now. When you'd first gotten back to the room, Sam had sat on the bed with you for a bit, just holding you, but you could almost hear him thinking and then he'd gotten up to pace. And mutter. And pace some more. You know he is starting to think of escape.

Part of you, wishes that he would come up with a viable plan, although you can't helping thinking that you should both just make a run for it… and to hell with the consequences.

His pacing suddenly reminds you of the animals you've seen at the zoo, when their enclosures are too small. Majestic beasts that have been caged and yearn to run free, that pace the walls of their cage, just as he is doing now. You know that eventually you'll be freed and you hold onto that thought; but you hope to god that something will happen before that day.

What about Sam? He seems intent on escape, but only with a plan. What if you can't escape? He is so strong. Does your desperation for escape make you weak? He is clearly better equipped for this situation than you. Sam can bend, he can adapt… but if he can escape, then his strength can carry you both.

#######

There isn't much to do in the room. Sam paces. You watch him. Eventually you bring up your family and you wonder if anyone will miss you yet. It hits Sam in the gut that you have all probably been missing for about twenty four hours now… and in such a short space of time nobody would be missing him.

He's used to being missing for days though, he's been kidnapped before, he's never been raped by the Devil before though, and never been forced to have sex with a girl he was trying to protect – and now that he's seen you in a sexual light, he's having a hard time unseeing you. You are beautiful. Even with your pink-rimmed eyes, slightly swollen from all the crying you've done, wrapped up in a sheet, and exhausted, you are gorgeous. And he has to wonder what is wrong with him to even notice, given the situation.

Eventually he lies down on the bed on his back and you scoot up to lay near him. Offering out his arm, you snuggle immediately into the crook of it, your body pressed against his. The sheet over you does nothing to reduce the effect of the warmth of your body or your soft curves, and he grits his teeth as he wills his dick to stay down. You don't need to deal with that kind of shit from him, considering everything else you are going through. He doesn't want you to have to worry about him, just because he doesn't have his physical responses under control.

Fortunately you don't seem to notice, or if you do, you trust him. You stay snuggled up against him and sigh with happiness. The tension seeping out of your body.

Laying there, he doesn't feel tired but he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knows his wrists and ankles have something being wrapped around them and you are being pulled away. Sam comes awake with a curse and a surge of movement, trying to grab at you and lash out at whoever is touching you both at the same time.

Laughter surrounds you from every side as you are pulled apart on the huge bed, Sam's wrists and ankles are attached to the head and foot boards despite his struggles. He is too swamped by sleepy confusion to effectively fight back. Secured to the bed, he turns to see you also struggling, against Lucifer and a female demon. They attach your wrists and ankles to the bed as well, with one key difference – your legs are spread.

"Leave her alone," Sam snarls as you slump in your bonds, looking up at Lucifer with wide, fearful eyes. The sheet has gone now and you are completely and gloriously naked, spread out like an exotic feast for the senses.

"Gag him," Lucifer says, not even looking up from his scrutiny of your lush curves. Sam snarls again, but is forced to open his mouth when one of the demons holds his nose and cuts off his air to get the gag in. Jerking his head around does nothing but get his hair pulled. Once the gag is in his mouth, his head is released and he is able to look back to see Lucifer fondling your breasts.

But those bright blue eyes are looking straight back at him. Waiting for his reaction.

And that is the only reason Sam manages to hold still instead of straining uselessly against his restraints again. Instead he glares back, knowing that he doesn't look at all threatening when he is tied up and gagged, but putting all his fury and frustration into his gaze anyway. All he can think is – just give me five minutes, loose and able to fight…

It is as if Lucifer knows exactly what he is thinking, and the man grins as he squeezes your breasts a little harder. You whimper and Sam growls into his gag, tugging once again at the restraints… just to check.

"Leave us," Lucifer says and Sam becomes aware of the others in the room again. They all look disappointed at the order, but they leave.

The dynamic in the room changes immediately, feeling more intense and somehow slightly more dangerous. Which makes no sense at all, shouldn't the presence of multiple people be more intimidating? But this is the first time you've both been completely alone with Lucifer, a man Sam knows well for his unpredictability, with no audience… would it turn out the audience spurred him or helped to restrict him?

His very presence seems to dominate the room as he looms over you, his hands on your breasts, pinching at your tight pink nipples. Sam can't watch, so he looks away.

"Bad Sam," Lucifer says, his voice silkily threatening. "You have to watch… or I'll hurt her."

Sam's head whips back around just in time to see Lucifer's hand come down between your legs. You let out a loud cry, your hips jerking. This is no way you could have protected yourself, with your legs cuffed and spread, and even though Sam doesn't want to play any more of Lucifer's games tonight, he knows that he won't look away again. Because Lucifer might be unpredictable, but Sam feels completely sure that he would follow through on any threat like that.


	21. Chapter 21

The throbbing sting of your pussy awakens the unhappy nerves. The salve Sam has spread on you before dinner has done a remarkable job of soothing the soreness, both inside and out, but the entire area remains very sensitive.

The strangest part is that Lucifer doesn't seem to be paying much attention to you, even has he fondles your breast and pulls at your nipples – awakening more unwelcome sensations in your groin. He is staring straight at Sam. And from the corner of your eye, you can see Sam glaring back. Watching, because if he doesn't Lucifer will hurt you again.

You quiver with fear. It is all too easy to imagine how you can quickly become a tool, rather than a 'victim' used to prod Sam. Lucifer seems to enjoy the dynamic between the two of you, perhaps especially because you aren't a romantic couple. You are sure it makes things more interesting, that you aren't a couple, and that actually Sam's sole purpose of being there is to protect you… You get the impression that Lucifer is as aroused by messing with your heads as he is messing with your bodies.

Focusing his attention on your sensitive nipples, he lowers his head and takes one into his mouth. You fight back a moan, biting your lip, hating that it still feels good even though you don't want it. The entire time, Lucifer keeps staring at Sam.

You turn your head away from Sam, not wanting him to see if even the smallest flash of pleasure crosses your face. Not wanting him to see your humiliation at being fondled and played with just to get to him. Is Lucifer even sexually interested in you? You suddenly wonder, or is he only interested in you in how you relate to Sam? You truly aren't sure.

Feeling Sam's eyes on you makes your skin tingle. You feel ashamed that he is watching, and yet at the same time slightly comforted by his presence. Even though he can't do anything. Maybe it is just because at least you aren't going through this alone.

Lucifer's hands leave you and you look up, frightened of what might happen next.

He begins stripping. Not looking at either of you, as if you aren't in the room at all, as if he hasn't just been touching you. And you can't help looking at him as he takes off each piece of clothing and kicks it into the corner. Even though he is older, he is still impressively muscled with scars on his chest and back, on large one on his thigh, and what looks like an old burn on the back of his hip. This is not a man who sits back while his demons do all the dirty work; it is obvious he has seen action.

You can't help but stare, fascinated by the markings all over his body. It must be unusual for demons to have scars; or is that his choice? Surely his skin should automatically heal? Why suffer imperfections when you can have them removed? And yet, somehow, it adds to that charismatic appeal that he exudes, the utter confidence in which he has shucked off his clothes and shown you both his body.

Once he is completely naked, his erection jutting out from the thatch of hair at his groin, he turns his attention back to the bed, his blue eyes glittering almost malevolently. All of his attention on you. And you immediately wish that it isn't. He does glance at Sam, as if to make sure that he is watching, and then Lucifer climbs onto the bed between your legs.

You shudder, automatically trying to curl in on yourself protectively, but are unable to.

"Pretty Y/N," Lucifer murmurs, stroking the insides of your thighs, squeezing the flesh slightly in between the caresses of his fingers. "Pretty Y/N has such a pretty pussy now… Look at all this pretty pink flesh…"

As his fingers creep up your thighs you squirm uncomfortably.

"Are you ready to conceive my child, Y/N?" he asks, staring down at you with those predatory blue eyes. You feel your own eyes spark with tears. You can hear the low growl of Sam's unhappiness behind his gag.

There was no point in answering Lucifer's question. He would take what he wanted anyway. Regardless of the consequences to you.

To your shock he doesn't press you for an answer; he kneels over you, leaning over to suck at your nipples while he plays with your breasts. You shiver as his hands knead your soft flesh, hating your sensitive nipples as they are pinched, tugged, sucked and nibbled. Lucifer takes his time, seeming to enjoy just playing with the sensitive mounds. Occasionally he will pause to look at Sam, and every time Sam must be watching because Lucifer goes right back to enjoying your breasts rather than hurting you.

Wetness begins to grow between your thighs, even as you try to ignore the pleasurable sensations. The breaks between Lucifer's toying with your breasts, as well as his increased attentions now, are taking their toll on your control over your body's responses. It feels good. Demoralizing how Lucifer can do this to you, over and over again apparently, but even that doesn't stop your pussy from wettening.

As if he can read your thoughts, one of his hands slips down between your legs and begins to stroke the soft folds of your pussy. You don't even realise you've moaned until you hear the sound echoing in your ears. Lucifer chuckles, obviously pleased and you close your eyes as your face flushes bright red.

"Such a nice, wet pussy," Lucifer murmurs, loudly enough that Sam can't miss the words or the implication.

You gasp as a finger thrusts inside of you, his thumb sweeping over your clit at the same time. Your hips jerk upwards in response as Lucifer pulls away, moving himself down your body. Then he lowers his mouth to your spread core, sliding his finger back out of your pussy and pressing it into your anus as his tongue licks up the centre of your folds.

You anus hurts and you feel stretched by Lucifer's thick finger and knuckles. But the pain eases. It might be helping that he is very skilfully eating your pussy, creating a surge of pleasure in that receptive area. Nooooooo, you wail in your mind, but you clench your jaw against the word, knowing it won't change anything and you don't want to give Lucifer any extra satisfaction or distress Sam further.

You can feel your wetness increasing as Lucifer continues to lick and suck on your folds, teasing your clit so that your muscles tense and spasm with need. A need that you are determined to ignore. When you look down at Lucifer, trying to fight your body's response by watching exactly who is creating the sensations, you are more than a little disturbed to see that his attention has returned to Sam.

And you don't dare look at the man next to you. Your breath catches in your throat as you realise that Lucifer is just watching, almost daring Sam to look away so that Lucifer can punish you for it. Even your fear doesn't stem your arousal as Lucifer's tongue thrusts inside of you and then licks up to your clit before sliding back down to fuck you with it again.

When he pulls away again, you almost whine. Your entire pussy is tingling, buzzing with the need for satisfaction, even as fear flashes through you again. Both nipples are standing out on your chest, hard and tight, even though he hasn't touched them since he lowered his mouth between your legs. You hate how visible your arousal is, from your tight pink nubbins to the glossiness of Lucifer's lips and chin, which are coated with your juices.

Wiping his mouth with his hand, Lucifer casually looks over to Sam again.

"Y/N smells good." Lucifer says grinning down at Sam. "She tastes good too. Maybe I'll let you try sometime."

The sudden image of Sam between your thighs with his mouth on you makes you shiver and clench. It was something your boyfriend hadn't done very often when you'd been together – which might be why you have such trouble resisting the sensations Lucifer has elicited.

Looking up, you see Lucifer raising his eyebrow, watching your reaction and your entire body flushes.

"Oh my, Sam," the man purrs, putting his thumb about a centimetre above your clit and rubbing in a slow circle. You don't know if he is doing that because he is doing that because he doesn't know exactly where your clitoris is located or because he knows it will be maddeningly teasing. Not that you want him to touch you there… not really… "I think Y/N likes that idea. What do you think?"

There isn't any response to that, but you know that Sam has looked away when Lucifer's hand comes down hard on your pussy again. Your clit is so tormented by having been teased that it almost feels good to have direct contact and you curse inwardly even as you pray that Sam won't look away again. Hearing him make an incoherent noise beside you, you know that Lucifer's abuse of your tender flesh has angered Sam. And you don't whether that makes you feel better or worse.

Lucifer stares at Sam and you turn your head away, as he lines up his cock with the entrance to your body. It feels like your entire body is trembling non-stop now… this is it; Lucifer is really going to fuck you. And he is going to force Sam to watch while he does it.


End file.
